Welcome to Camp
by TwistedRaver
Summary: Camp. The one word that either made you jump with joy or want to live six feet under the ground. And for these eight, camp made them want to live six feet under the ground. Honestly, as if going to school for 9 months wasn't enough. Now they had to spend
1. Meet the Boys

**Title: **Welcome to Camp  
**By: **TwilightRaver  
**Summary:** Camp. The one word that either made you jump with joy or want to live six feet under the ground. And for these eight, camp made them want to live six feet under the ground. Honestly, as if going to school for 9 months wasn't enough. Now they had to spend a glorious summer at a camp. AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did...Do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he glared out his window. His stupid parents told him he was going no matter what and all his older brother could do was laugh at him. Sometime Sasuke just wanted to kill that man.

To make things even better his over the top loud best friend wouldn't shut up. He went from hating camping to loving ramen. Only a connection Naruto Uzumaki could make. His glare went from the window to the blonde sitting next to him. Was it bad to sat that he wish he just wanted to kill this boy as well? Some people would say yes, but this was Naruto after all.

"Dobe...Shut up." The Uchiha said after the blond didn't notice his glare...Or better yet chose to ignore it. The insult though did catch his attention as he narrowed his blue eyes at the teen next to him.

"What did you say teme?" He questioned.

"I said, Shut. Up." Sasuke repeated.

"Make me!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe I should!" Sasuke said back, because Sasuke Uchiha does not yell.

"Would you both shut up." The best friends turned their heads and looked at their other friend, Neji Hyuuga. "Honestly you two fight as though you are a married couple."

"Hey! I'm not gay!...Teme might be though that's something I'm still trying to find out." Naruto said.

"Look who's talking, dobe." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. Sometimes Sasuke wished looks could kill. Think of how quiet the world would be. Sasuke was pulled out of his dark thoughts.

"Why must you all be so troublesome, I was trying to sleep." Shikamaru Nara said sitting up and stretching.

"It doesn't matter anyway...We're here." Neji said, pointing out the window at the cheerful sign that read Welcome to Camp Konoha. Oh how they hated camp.

* * *

TwilightRaver: Ok so this is my first attempt at writing a Naruto fanfic, and I hope it isn't too bad so far. I know it's short, but just bare with me. I'm not used to sharing stories. Review please!


	2. Meet the Girls

**Ok, sorry this has taken so long, I've been busy with things! I've changed one of the genres to just general, because I'm still not sure if I want it to be a romance or not.**

**Now I'd like to thank _KNO _and _NejiHyugasfangirl_. Thank you so much for reviewing, you have no idea how happy I was to get these reviews!! I hope I don't disappoint you guys!!  
**

**Well without further ado here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: yeah I own nothing.**

* * *

Four teen girls hiked their way up to the place they'd be staying at for a summer. Sure it was a summer away from parents, but when they pretty much make you go, where's the satisfaction in that?

"Sakura...Tell me again why I let my parents talk me in to coming again?" A blond haired girl asked the pink haired girl walking in front of her. The pink haired girl turned and looked at her friend.

"Ino-pig, you were the one that was _so _excited, no more than what...five minutes ago?" Sakura questioned her friend. A small smile playing on her lips as her friend took offense to her childhood name.

"Yes, tell us Ino...Why the sudden change of heart?" asked a girl with twin buns adoring the top of her head. The blond shot a glare at the girl.

"Well, Tenten I had no idea I would lugging my stuff by myself!" She yelled. Tenten laughed at her and walked past her. It was things like that, that made her question why she even put up with the blond, common sense told you, you'd be carrying your own bags.

"Ino-chan, why'd you pack so much?" Came a quiet voice. Ino looked at the girl and sighed.

"Hinata, you never know what you'll need!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to her...most likely was.

"Ino-pig, it's camp...not a deserted island." Sakura said.

"You know what, forehead--" She was cut off by Tenten.

"Not now would you, plus we're at our cabin." And it was true, through all the teasing done to Ino they had made it to cabin 13A. Of all numbers it had to be thirteen. That had to have been some sort of bad omen right? With a group sigh they walked into what would be home for the next couple of weeks.

Looking around they decided that perhaps it wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

**Once again this a short chapter, I believe shorter than the previous one. Sorry about that, but as I progress they should get longer!!TwilightRaver  
**


	3. Meet the Counselors

_**Ok so here's the third chapter (which is out very early), I added two characters in this one. One is an OC. These two will be counselors and they will be what cause a lot of things to happen in this story! Enjoy it. **_

_**I'd like to say thank you to those that reviewed and to those that just read it. Thank you so much.**_

**Disclaimer: **'I solemnly swear I own nothing'

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun! They have everything here! Even ramen! Can you believe it?! Now I know this going to be the--"

"Naruto..." Sasuke said looking over at his friend. The boys had been told when getting there they were to stay in their cabins until there counselor showed up. That wasn't a problem but that was two hours ago and Naruto just didn't get the hint.

"What is it teme?" The blond asked.

"Remember that lake we passed on the way up here?" The raven haired boy asked. Naruto nodded.

"What about it?"

"If you don't shut up, you're going to end up in the bottom of that lake." Sasuke said and for added effects used his oh so terrifying death glare.

"Was that a threat teme?!" Naruto yelled getting in the boy's face.

"Hn...Dobe."

"TEME!!"

"Troublesome...they're fighting again." Shikamaru said to Neji, who was sitting on his bed reading. The boy looked up at his book and over at Naruto and Sasuke, as if noticing them for the first time. He looked back down at his book.

"Hn, as long as there's no blood...I could care less." Neji said.

"You know what teme?! I could totally kick your--" Naruto was cut off by the door to their cabin flinging open. As they looked at the door, in walked a blond with some of their hair in a pony tail and the rest hanging out and then not to mention the long bang covering their right eye. If the boys didn't know better they would have thought this was a girl...but you know never judge a book by it's cover.

"Alright listen up! I'm Deidara, un! And I'm one of the two counselors you will have this summer! So let's go, un!" OK so it was a he and he looked to be their age so how the hell did he get to be a counselor. The boy turned and began to walk out only to turn when he realized they weren't following. "What are you waiting for, un? I said we had to go!" He said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a counselor, I mean you can't be no more than our age." Naruto said looking at the boy. Deidara looked at them. He got annoyed easily and this kid was going to be a problem.

"Actually, I'd rather not be 15 again, un. I'm 18." He said. Naruto our little instigator keep talking. Not that the others minded any.

"Three years big whoop!" Naruto yelled. Deidara was getting a headache, would he get in trouble if the boy just...disappeared? Probably. Deidara was going to speak when the raven hair boy standing next to the annoying boy spoke.

"What the dobe is saying...is that we don't have to listen to you." He said. Deidara frowned, this might take awhile. Hopefully he wouldn't kill anyone today. But he couldn't help but wonder how it was going over in the girl's cabin.

* * *

**WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls had been sitting in their cabin bored out of their minds. If they it was going to take a while for the counselor to come, they wished they had told them this.

"Why is it taking so long?!" Ino whined. No one answered her because the door to their cabin opened slowly and in stepped a girl with black hair with red streaks that stopped at her shoulders. And she had hazel eyes. She looked at the girls and smiled slightly. By the way she looked the girls could swear she was their age.

"Hi you guys. I'm Kimiko and I'm one of your counselors for this summer. We have something to do now, so let's go." She said waiting for the girls to move. When they didn't her smile left her face and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked them.

"It's just that you're our age." Sakura said, Kimiko frowned even more. Maybe it was out of frustration that they wouldn't follow her because they thought she was their age.

"Actually I'm 18..." She said.

"You don't look it." Tenten said. Kimiko's eye twitched slightly.

"Well sorry to let you down...I am. So do think we can get going?" She asked again.

"Technically we don't have to listen to you." Ino said. Kimiko was about to retort without looking at the girl when a quiet voice spoke up.

"Let's...try not to be...difficult." Hinata said. At that moment, Kimiko decided that this one was going to be her favorite.

"Fine if you insist, we're coming." Ino said with a sigh, Kimiko looked at the girl fully now, she looked like someone. "What?!" Ino snapped when she noticed the girl looking at her. Kimiko shook her head and smirked.

"You look like this guy I know is all. Let's go." She said walking out the door. Ino was shocked she turned to Sakura.

"Did she just say I looked like a boy?!" She yelled. Sakura looked at Tenten and Hinata for help but they were already heading out the door.

"Well...technically...no, but who cares right..." And with that, Sakura was out the door. Ino in a huff ran after her friends.

They got outside and noticed five other boys. One was a counselor by the shirt he wore. He looked pissed off about something while he talked to their proclaimed counselor Kimiko. They looked at the four boy. _'Cute.' _Sakura thought as she looked at each of the guys. Her eyes staying just slightly longer on the raven hair one of the group. Her thoughts are snapped when Hinata spoke to one.

"Hello Neji." Hinata said. Neji looked at her and nodded.

"Hello Hinata." He said.

"You know each other?" Everyone asked, but the counselors who were still talking and Sasuke who could possibly care less.

"Hn. We're cousins." Neji said. That's when Deidara and Kimiko turned and faced them again. Deidara still looked pissed, but Kimiko acted as though she didn't notice.

"We're heading into the woods now, we probably won't be there long. So let's go...Deidara..." Deidara grumbled something under his breath and headed into the forest.

* * *

"Keep up, un." He called out.

After a few moments they had found themselves standing at a fire pit, of course there was no fire started because it was still light out, plus they doubt they'd find themselves out there that long. Each of them sat down on one of the logs.

"As you know we're going to be your counselors for the summer and I hope we become friends." Kimiko said. "So we'll start off by introducing ourselves and saying something about ourselves, it can be anything...Um...I guess I'll start first then. My name is Kimiko and I love meeting new people and to help them if I can. I love music and cooking. I guess that's it, um Deidara?" Everyone looked at the blond and waited for him to talk. Ino realized then that this was the boy Kimiko had referred to. Psht, Ino was _way_ prettier than him.

"I'm Deidara, un. Art's a bang." He said. Everyone sweat dropped including Kimiko, she expected him to say a little more about himself. "Pinky, it's your turn." Deidara said. Sakura frowned, how dare he call her '_Pinky_'.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I don't really want to be here. After high school, I want to go to medical school." She said looking over at Ino. Ino put on her award winning smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my parents own a flower shop and I love to go shopping." Ino finished and looked over at Tenten.

"I'm Tenten Irootoko(1), my parents own a weapon shop and I test out most of the weapons so don't underestimate me." She said glaring at the boys. Hinata took this as her cue for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I...um, I'm also going to train to be, a doctor after High School...uh, I guess that's it." She said in her quiet voice.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga and I like martial arts." Neji said, short and to the point. Shikamaru sighed knowing it was his turn.

"Shikamaru Nara and I find this troublesome." He said with another sigh. Naruto realized it was his turn and stood up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the greatest leader Konoha has ever seen! I love ramen, it's my favorite food of all time! And I will never lose to teme!" He yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke. The girls all sweat dropped at his loudness and Deidara rubbed his temples. Kimiko guessed this was another reason he wanted to dispose of Naruto.

"Uh, thank you Naruto...You can sit down now...Um...It's your turn." She said nodding at the last boy to go. She wondered what he was thinking, but then again she didn't want to know after the glare he just sent her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." They waited for more to be said, but it never came. Once more the girls sweat dropped.

"Is that all?" Kimiko questioned.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"See what we have to deal with, un?" Deidara said with a look that of disgust on his face.

"Well, now that we know each other..." Kimiko went on ignoring her friend's question. "Even if it's just a name." She said smiling at them. It was quiet for a few moments.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. Kimiko scratched the back of her head and looked over at Deidara, he was the one who planned pretty much everything and told Kimiko either later of not at all.

"We'll take you back to the cabins and from their you can head to the mess hall or whatever." He said standing signaling it time to go. Not too long after they had made their way back to where their cabins stood, 13A and 13B. As the boys headed to the right and the girls headed to the left Deidara called out.

"Before I forget, we'll be by tomorrow an hour or so after breakfast, bring a towel and wear your swimming gear." He said turning and walking away. Kimiko raised an eyebrow after she waved goodbye to the eight teens. She then ran after Deidara.

"Deidara...Where are we going tomorrow?" He looked down at her, but keep walking.

"You'll see, un." He said laughing, but it wasn't one of innocence it was somewhat evil and that caused Kimiko to completely stop walking. Could he possibly be thinking of killing those poor kids.

"Deidara!!" She yelled running after him. Tomorrow was most definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter. Yup. I think it came out ok, just not how I wanted it to. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Um, in the next chapter should be interesting. At least in my head it is. Oh yeah and I gave Tenten a last name since she doesn't have one, it mean **_lady killer_**. So yeah. Peace. -TwilightRaver-**

**Yay me, for writing a longer chapter. **


	4. Trust?

**Hola! And here is the fourth chapter. **

**I'd like to say thank you to the reviewers and to those that just read it. It mean a lot to me! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto. Darn it!

* * *

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were making their way to the mess hall, for breakfast. On the way there Ino decided to have some fun, messing with them of course.

"So tell me Sakura, see anything you like?" Ino asked with a smirk on a her face. Sakura looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig? We haven't even made it to the mess hall yet." Sakura said as she moved out of another camper's way.

"Not the food forehead. I'm talking about boys. I saw how your gaze lingered on that Sasuke guy yesterday. I wonder if he noticed it." Ino said smirk still in face. Sakura blushed slightly and picked up her pace to get away from this suddenly uncomfortable conversation. Hinata and Tenten giggled from behind the two. Ino smirk only grew bigger, that was one down, two more to go. She turned to Hinata and Tenten who instantly stopped their giggling. '_Crap_' they both thought.

"Oh Hinata, don't think I didn't notice that you found the ground and hands when you saw that blond and I'm not talking about Deidara, I'm talking about the loud mouthed one." Hinata turned a bright red as she too quickened her pace and caught up with Sakura.

Ino looked at Tenten who immediately set off a string of curses in her mind. Hinata could have at least dragged her with her. She would not have minded, but I guess she was going to have to think quick if she was going to beat Ino at her own game.

"And you Tenten..." Ino started. Tenten just looked at her. "You like Hinata's cousin, right? I personally think you'd make a great couple." Ino said. She thought she won, but unlike the other's didn't blush to this. Sure she wanted to, but you know...She had to win this, she was very competitive.

"So that leaves the lazy one for you then, right Ino-_chan_? I mean there's Deidara, but you two could be related, so it has to be the lazy one right?" Tenten asked. Ino froze in her tracks. Tenten smirked she had snagged herself a fish.

"I...I..." Ino said blushing but in the end only walked away catching up with the other two girls. If Tenten wasn't standing where she was at the moment she would have fell to the ground and laughed.

"One for Irootoko, zip for Yamanaka." She said running to catch up with her friends.

**WITH THE BOYS**

It was true that Shikamaru found pretty much everything in the universe to be troublesome, but why, WHY? Did Naruto have to wake up with so much energy? From getting ready, to walking to the mess hall, to now sitting at the table with breakfast. It was like he had a rechargeable battery. While he slept it recharged the motor known as his mouth. Yup, Shikamaru decided then that, that was what gave Naruto his energy.

"Hey Neji..." Naruto said. The white eyed boy looked at him, it was obviously he was annoyed by the boy as well.

"What is it Uzumaki?" He asked not trying to mask his annoyance, not like Naruto wouldn't pick up on it anyway.

"That Hinata girl was pretty hot don't you think." Naruto said. Sasuke who was sitting next to him gave him a 'what the hell' look, while Shikamaru silently prayed that Neji wouldn't come jumping across the table. In most cases the world had stopped as the Hyuuga glared at the boy. "Well Neji...Can I get an answer?" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment and Shikamaru continued to pray.

"She's my cousin..." Neji said through gritted teeth. Naruto dropped his fork and smiled sheepishly.

"Well...Um...You know Neji...My bad, I forgot...Uh...No hard feelings?" Whatever Neji was going to say...or possibly do to the blond was stopped by four girls standing there with trays in their hands.

"Can we sit here? Every where else is full." Said a pink haired girl, who they recalled was Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke said. The girls took this as a yes and nodded a thank you at them and sat down. Oblivious to the death aura surrounding one of them. It was silent for a long time, not even Naruto made a sound.

"So, um...How's it going?" Ino asked trying to start a conversation. Out of this is got two 'hn's, one 'troublesome', and one enthusiastic 'great'. The girl's all sweat dropped. They figured that this was going to be the longest breakfast ever.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Deidara and Kimiko walked up the path toward cabins 13A and 13B.

"Deidara...Would you just tell me where we're going? I mean if you're going to do something crazy, I'd like to have a choice to back out!" Kimiko said. Deidara gave her a clueless look.

"What are you talking about, un? We're just going swimming." He said before walking up the stairs to the boy's cabin. Kimiko would have bought that if it wasn't for the smile on his face. She sighed and walked up the stairs to the girl's cabin. She had a feeling that Deidara would be the death of her yet.

After they had gotten the eight to finally to come out of the cabins. Deidara smiled and told them all to follow him. Everyone didn't understand why, when they knew where the lake was. Kimiko frowned as she just told them to follow.

They had been walking for a good twenty minutes, they had passed the lake a long time ago. This was getting ridiculous.

"Where are we going, Kimiko?" Kimiko turned and looked at who asked the question, it was Tenten. Kimiko sighed.

"Hold on..." She turned back around. "Deidara...We've been walking for such a long time, where are we going?" She asked him. Deidara smiled again.

"We're almost there, un." He said. Kimiko hated being in the dark. She turned back around and looked at Tenten and the rest of them.

"Sorry." She said with a shrug. Where ever they were heading, they all wished they'd get their soon. This was now past ridiculous.

"Are we there yet?!" Naruto yelled, to the front. Deidara came to a stop and looked at them. No one thought he would have answered.

"Alright, un! We've made it! Glad you're alive, from that hike! Now just beyond these trees, I'd like you to feast your eyes on the most amazing place you'd ever see!" He said as he let Kimiko lead the others through the trees, but not before she sent him a look. He was acting nice, like some game show host. As they got to the other side, Kimiko stopped.

Everyone behind her stopped too. The girls and Naruto were excited, the water was so blue. There was a cliff that was good fifty feet hight. The boys were impressed, but they didn't want Deidara to know that. Deidara stepped forward content with himself.

"Deidara...When did you find this?" Kimiko asked him. Deidara looked at her.

"Second year at camp." He turned and looked at the teens behind them. "OK, un. There's another reason why we..." Kimiko gave him a stern look. "Why _I_ brought you up here." He said. The teens looked at him waiting for the rest of his explanation. "This is a trust exercise, and you and your partner will be jumping from there." And he pointed from the cliff at the other end of the small lake. Some of the faces whitened.

"That's can't be safe!" Ino yelled. There was no way she was going to jump from a rock, in the middle of the forest. Nuh uh!

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled. Not that he was scared...it was just, why did they have to do this. Deidara smiled even more.

"Well to prove that it's safe, Kimi-chan and I will be jumping first!" He said. Kimiko looked at him, was he out of his mind! Most likely yes, but still he could have asked her!

"I heard something a long the lines of jumping first...Deidara, I never agreed to this!" She said. Deidara ignored her as he continued to talk.

"Alright, partners are mini-me and the lazy one." Deidara said pointing at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino glared at the boy, how dare he call her 'mini-me'. "That one and that one." He said pointing at Tenten and Neji. Was he not aware that they had names or was he doing it to tick them off, because it was working. "Let's have loud mouth and you together." Deidara continued as he nodded at Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the insult. Once again Deidara ignored this as he turned to the last two people.

"Ah, pinky and the brat." Deidara said smirking. Sasuke and Sakura both gave him a look that would have probably killed him. '_Pinky and the Brat_', what was that? Some kind of pun on the cartoon.

"You will be going in the order that I paired you off in. Remember, you have to jump together, un. Have complete trust that they won't let you die." He said laughing a little at the last part. "In the water, un!"

Everyone reluctantly took the clothes that covered their swimsuits off and jumped into the the water. They swam to the other side and watched as Deidara pulled Kimiko out of the water against her will so they could climb up the rock. The eight watched as they finally reached the top wondering when they were going to jump.

Kimiko looked over the edge and gasp. She was terrified of heights, Deidara knew that too! She backed up and Deidara went to the edge and looked down and whistled.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled down. They looked up and the girls waved up at him. He turned back around and looked at Kimiko.

"I can't do this Deidara." She said. He smiled at her.

"Kimiko, I can't jump by myself. That would make me a hypocrite since I told them they'd be jumping _together_." He said. Kimiko on shook her head. "Oh come on, you've know me for like five years, un. Trust me just this one time in your life." Deidara said still smiling.

"Easy for you to say..." She mumbled but walked toward him slowly. When she was close enough he grabbed her and jumped off the edge. "DEIDARA!"

Below they heard the shout of Deidara's name and laughter and then a giant splash in front of them. Soaking anyone who was too close to where they had landed. Not too long after they had hit the water two heads popped up. One gasping more than the other. One frowning and the other smiling. The one smiling turned to the group.

"Well now you see, un. Completely safe. So let's get to it Ino. Shikamaru." He said. Ino and Shikamaru were surprised he used their names. So he was doing it to piss them off earlier. Knowing there was no way out of it, the two of them swam toward the cliff and proceeded to climb it. Deidara watched for a few minutes then looked over at the remaining teens. "So do you think they'll jump?" He asked them.

"Ino might have to be talked into doing it." Sakura said.

"And Shikamaru's too lazy to actually do that." Sasuke said to Sakura, though not looking at her.

"Ah..." Deidara said turning to see how far they had gotten. They were almost there, he looked to where Kimiko had been and saw she sat on one of the rocks away from them. He sighed and looked back up, she was most definitely mad with him, but hey he knew she wasn't going to jump so he...made her. And she wasn't dead so what was the problem. Oh well, he wasn't going to let it bother him. He looked up and noticed that his first victims stood at the top.

At the top of the cliff Shikamaru looked down and sighed.

"What a drag..." He said then turned to look at Ino. "Well let's get this over with." He said to her. Ino shook her head.

"I don't think so. There's no way I'm jumping." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed. He constantly wondered why the female species had to be so troublesome. If she didn't want to do it, it would have been better if she had argued at the bottom. How was he going to convince this girl into jumping.

"Listen, I don't want to do this either, but I'm not climbing down. I know you don't know me that well or at all really, but I won't let anything happen alright. So can we please just go?" He asked in his bored tone. Ino just stared at him. How could someone with his attitude convince her to want to jump, but some how she found herself walking toward him anyway. She was out of her mind.

"Fine, fine. But if I die...I'll kill you." She said grabbing his hand and walking closer to the edge.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled. "On the count of three then we jump, ok." Ino nodded closing her eyes. "One, two, three." On three they both jumped off.

Below everyone watched, everyone in some short of shock. The girls because Ino actually jumped without one insult being yelled toward the mastermind of this amazing test of trust. And the boys because Shikamaru, well anything that Shikamaru did that didn't involve sleeping was amazing to them. With a splash the two hit the water. Ino was the first to surface, Shikamaru came up slowly and looked around as if he didn't just jump 50 feet.

"Good job, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "Now you should have complete trust in one another!" He yelled.

"I don't see how that works." Shikamaru said swimming over to his friends. Ino joining Sakura and Hinata. Tenten and Neji were already making their way up for the jump of doom.

"Don't worry about that, un. Just be happy you're alive." Everyone sweat dropped, was this guy hoping one of them was going to go under and not come back up. Deidara looked up. "Oh look, they're up there already...What are they monkeys?" He asked.

"Well Tenten's very competitive." Hinata said.

"And Neji has too much pride for his own good." Naruto said.

"That is very true." Hinata replied with a nod.

"Ah well, as long as they jump I don't care." Deidara said looking back up at the two.

At the top Tenten looked over at the Hyuuga.

"Ha! I beat you!" She said.

"Hn." Tenten twitched slightly. She hoped he wouldn't make this a habit. Neji walked to the edge and so did Tenten, she backed up a little. The Hyuuga looked at her and smirked. "You aren't scared are you?" He asked. Tenten glared at him.

"Are you kidding me! I think this isn't high ENOUGH!" She said. "I live for this!" Tenten said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. I think you're a liar." He said.

"I am not!" Truth is Tenten was a little iffy about this jump, she wasn't scared she just didn't think this was a good idea. Neji once again raise his eyebrow at the girl. She was interesting, he just couldn't put his finger on it though. He turned away from her and looked down at the water.

"Fine then...I call your bluff." Tenten couldn't believe this boy. First he says she's scared, then he calls her liar, and now he's tell her to prove that she's not either of those! Fine if that's what he wanted. She'd give it to him.

Neji turned around to see the girl charging at him, he would have just side stepped her, but she might actually get hurt...Not that he cared, but still. He caught her, but Neji wasn't quick enough to keep them from falling.

In the water below everyone watched in silence, they expected them to jump but...Not like that. They were pretty much flying, and they were going to land in the water head first. Oh and here they come.

Tenten and Neji landed in the water, at the same time they both broke the surface of the water. Neji glared at Tenten, he didn't care that they fell in the water, but he'd rather she went at it with out jumping at him. Tenten on the other hand had a smile on her face. She was very happy in what she had done.

"Way to go, Neji and Tenten!" Deidara said. "One of the best jumps so far! Not counting mine of course." Deidara was splashed by water from behind. Kimiko did it, when did she get back in the water? Deidara let that little splash go and looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Alright, un. Time for the two of you to go up." He said. Hinata nodded and Naruto 'whooped'.

"Come on Hinata! This is going to be so much fun!" Hinata blushed as Naruto tried to pull her over to the rock. Once out of ear shot Deidara spoke with that smirk on his face.

"Anyone else hoping he'll disappear during his jump?" He asked. Once again he was splashed by water. He looked at Kimiko and frowned, he liked her better out of the water.

"I bet the dobe falls." Sasuke said as he watched his best friend at the top of the cliff. They all looked up and watched.

"I don't think the shy one will jump." Deidara said watching them. They got up there really quick but it was Naruto and if there was a way, he'd find it...most of the time.

"Hinata will jump, she's on the swim & dive team at our school. She's used to being up that high." Sakura said as she too watched the two up above.

At the top of the cliff, Hinata watched as Naruto jumped around excitedly. He walked to the edge and looked down.

"Hey everyone! You guys are going to be so amazed by what you are about to see! You will see the best dive in the world!" Naruto yelled. Everyone at the bottom doubted that, but didn't want to yell that back up at the fool. Naruto turned his back to the water and looked at Hinata, he was awfully close to the edge.

"Naruto be careful...You might..." Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence when the blond started to lose his balance. Hinata ran toward him and grabbed his arm, but it didn't help any, they both fell off the cliff.

"Hn, I knew he was going to fall." Sasuke said watching his best friend and the girl fall.

"I thought you said she was a diver, un." Deidara said looking at Sakura. "That wasn't very graceful." Sakura glared at the blond boy.

"That's because that idiot caused her to fall!" And after that note, the two hit the water...hard. Hinata was the first one up then Naruto.

"Are you ok Hinata? I'm so sorry!" Hinata giggled at the boys concern. She should have asked him that question.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Are you ok?" She asked him. He nodded and smiled at her. She blushed and swam back over to her friends. Naruto doing the same.

"Well that was interesting, un. Ok Pinky and Brat. Let's go! The faster you get this over with the faster we can go on to do whatever we want until lunch." Deidara said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, but swam toward the cliff anyway.

Sasuke and Sakura were climbing up to the top of the cliff, neither of them saying a word. They finally reached the top and both of them looked over the edge down at the people below. Sakura sighed and looked at the raven haired boy.

"So are you read to get this over with?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"Hn." He said. Sakura wondered if that was a yes or a no. Hell it could have been an insult for all she knew.

"Can I get an actually response?" She asked him. Sasuke smirked at the girl.

"Hn. Is it making you mad?" He asked her. Sakura frowned. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Would you just get over here?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke raised and eyebrow but walked over to her anyway. "On the count of three, ok." She said. Sasuke said nothing so she took it as an 'ok'. "Fine, one. Two--" Sakura didn't get to three because the Uchiha had grabbed her and jumped off the cliff. Sakura gasped, she was shocked and it scared her slightly. In no time the two hit the water, Sasuke was the first one to surface, Sakura came up only a second later. She glared at the raven hair boy. He smirked and swam back toward his friends.

"Now that that's over with! Don't you guys trust each other now?" Deidara asked.

"No." everyone said in unison including Kimiko. They all sent some kind of glare at the blond, but he ignored them.

"You'll thank me later, un." He said. They all doubted that, but they might as well enjoy the time they had until it was time to leave.

* * *

**Ok so I have no idea what caused me to make them jump off cliffs...But it seemed like something Deidara would just...do. I guess the toughest jump was Sasuke's and Sakura's I mean, trying to keep him in character is pretty hard, and I was running out of ideas, hehehe. and I didn't quite like the ending, but no matter what I tried...It didn't come out any better. I had fun writing it though, I hope you had fun reading it! Review Por Favor! -TwilightRaver-**


	5. Games?

**Hello everyone. I got a question from a reviewer by the way thank you to those who reviewed, they make me happy! asking if something was going to happen between Kimiko and Deidara (Killing or Liking). Well I have to say it's either one or the other which one? Well with Deidara and his wild antics no one knows.**

**I must warn you that this chapter isn't my best this far. But I decided to post it anyway. Enjoy it if you can. If not...I completely understand. **

**Disclaimer: **I own Kimiko...that's it...Everything else...not so much.

* * *

Kimiko looked up from her sketch book to look at the clock that was sitting on the table near her bed, it read; 2:45. She closed her book and walked a few feet and looked down on the other bed that was currently occupied, by a sleeping Deidara. He shouldn't have stayed up all night and then had them jump off a ciff, serves him right. Kimiko thought he looked so peaceful, but they had to go get the teens and head to the mess hall for a camp meeting that was said to last for five minutes. But then she smiled. She was going to have some fun waking him up, payback was great.

She grabbed the cup sitting on the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Only a few seconds later she stood at the head of Deidara's bed, with a cup of cold water. She began to tip the cup but was stopped by a groggy voice.

"Don't even think about it." Kimiko growled as she put the cup down as the boy sat up and glared at her. No payback today it seemed.

"You ruin my fun Deidara." Deidara didn't reply, he just stood up and stretched. Kimiko sighed and as she watched him put on his shoes, mumbling things under his breath, she heard something like 'a waste of time' and 'why did she need the brats too'. Kimiko shrugged, Deidara was always cranky when waking up. But yet she thought it would be a good idea to throw water on him. "Well come on sleeping beauty, let's go." She said walking out of the cabin.

The two of them walked in silence until they got to cabins 13A and 13B. But lucky for them, the eight were already outside talking. They came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey you guys." Kimiko said. Deidara placed his arms around her neck from behind and placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to sleep, un." He mumbled. Kimiko raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she looked at the eight in front of them again.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you said we wouldn't see you until after dinner." Naruto said.

"About that, we forgot about this camp meeting thing we all had to go to. It's in the mess hall..." She said then looked down at the watch on Deidara's arm. "Which we have to get to...Now." Kimiko said. The eight getting the hint stood up and started to head toward the mess hall. Kimiko slipped out of Deidara's grip and dragged him. Once again, he mumbled things under his breath.

They had finally made it to the mess hall, and they sat down at the table labeled with Deidara and Kimiko's name. Once sitting down, Deidara placed his head on the table and resumed to try to sleep.

"What's his problem?" Ino asked. The question went answer when, a loud voice spoke.

"Alright everyone listen up!" They all looked up to the front to see a woman with two pigtails and she looked to be about twenty, but her voice didn't sound like it. "Some of you know who I am, but for those who don't know I'm Tsunade. I just so happen to be the owner of this camp." Deidara lifted his head and looked at the woman. He wanted her to hurry up so he could go to sleep.

"Would you just get to the reason why we're here, un." Deidara yelled to the front. Kimiko smacked her forehead. Tsunade glared at the blond, but went on to talk.

"This meeting is to tell you that we will be doing something different this year. We're going to have a camp games. Would one counselor from each table come up to the front to retrieve this small packet." Deidara looked at Kimiko and she sighed, but she made sure to hit him while walking to go get the packet from Tsunade's assistant.

Once everyone was seated again, Tsunade spoke again. "And because we will be having these camp games, there will be no dance like previous years." Some of the returning campers groaned one even going as far to yell 'you suck' at the lady. "Oh boo hoo. Get over it." Tsunade said. Kimiko was glad the woman didn't have something her hand, because she was sure someone was going to be heading to the medical cabin.

"Counselors please take these packets and look them over with your group. There are explanations about each event. And have fun! It all begins next week! You're all dismissed. And counselors please, have your list participates turned in by Friday. " The room soon started to empty as they started to head back to cabins or wherever with their counselors.

Kimiko dragging Deidara with her followed the eight teens back to their cabins. Once there she let go of Deidara, he grabbed the packet from her and sat on the ground bringing her with him.

"Alright, un." He said reading over the first page, he looked bored and then flipped it. "Ok, here we go. There are a list of seven games, the last one is the longest, un. And it says we all have to participate. Isn't that something..." He said.

"Would you just tell us what they are and assign us to one already?" Naruto asked apparently annoyed that he and his friends were just standing there having him ramble about the games. Deidara looked up at the boy. He didn't like having to look up at people it made him feel...inferior. Deidara stood up, Kimiko following. She wondered how his moods changed so quickly.

"Fine, un." He looked at the paper and went to name off the 'games'. "Dive, archery, eating competition, volleyball, three legged race, a relay race and extreme scavenger hunt." Deidara said.

"What the hell is '_extreme_ scavenger hunt'?" Sakura asked others seemed like they wondered as well. Deidara sighed and handed the packet to Kimiko. She flipped through the pages until she found the section titled '_Extreme Scavenger Hunt_'.

"Ok, it says here that the three top leading groups, will spend three days and two nights in the forest searching for various objects hidden in the forest. Each new clue found will send you to find another. You must not return to the camp finish line on the no later than noon. Failure to do so will result in you disqualified." Kimiko said finishing the small description. "Everything else is self-explanatory I guess. Oh here's the break down for points; First place in all games but the _Hunt_ get eight point while in the _Hunt_ you get 24. Second place gets 6 and then you get 22, and third place get 4 and later gets 20--"

"Forget about that! Sign me up for the food competition! There's no way I'm going to lose!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. Kimiko giggled, that was for sure she saw that kid eat during lunch. Never had she seen someone eat that much ramen in just five minutes alone.

"Dobe, stop being so loud." Sasuke said glaring at the boy that stood right next to him.

"Sorry, teme." Naruto said.

"So who's doing what, un?" Deidara asked grabbing the packet from Kimiko again and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Dive?" He question.

"Hinata should do it, most definitely." Sakura said. "She's amazing when she's not pulled off the edge." She finished looking over at the spiky hair blond. Hinata blushed at the praise, she got it a lot but it was still embarrassing.

"Alright, Hinata...Archery?" Deidara asked. Everyone looked at Tenten remembering her threat that involved weapons.

"What? Fine...Fine...Of course I'll do it." Tenten said in tone as though she didn't want to do it, but in all respect she couldn't wait! This is what she was good at!

"Tenten...We've got eating down. Volleyball...we need six, un."

"How about Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Ino?" Kimiko questioned. Everyone mentioned nodded in agreement to who was to play during the volleyball game. Deidara wrote down all their names looked up.

"Three legged-race?" He looked at them but his eyes landed on the two blonds of the group. "Ino...How tall are you, un?" He asked her. She's shrugged.

"About 5'7"...Why?" Deidara then looked at Naruto.

"How tall are you?" He asked.

"About the same..." He said. Deidara smiled.

"Perfect...We've got you down for the three-legged race." Deidara said writing down their names.

"WHAT?!" The two of them yelled. "WHY?!" They questioned him.

"Height and patients is what wins this race...Patients needs work but your heights are perfect." He told them. "Ok, and the relay race." He continued showing them that there was no way out of this. "On the front of the packet it says that we can't use anyone more than twice, so then that just leaves us with you four." Deidara said pointing the pen at Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke.

"Hey what about me? I'm only participating in the volleyball game." Sakura said.

"She has a point Deidara, you did just skip over her. Shikamaru doesn't look like he wants to do it anyway." Kimiko said.

"Troublesome, that's because I don't. Put Sakura up for the relay." Shikamaru said. Deidara sighed, but wrote Sakura's name instead of Shikamaru's.

"Shikamaru you lazy ass!" Ino yelled at the brunette. Shikamaru shrugged.

"If we're done...Can I go and take a nap?" Shikamaru asked. Kimiko waved her hand as in telling them they could do whatever they wanted.

"We'll see you guys around, we're going to take this to Shizune and hang around the place." Kimiko said starting to walk away.

"Don't come find us...unless someone's hurt, un...And I mean dying. Unless it's Naruto." Deidara said walking away as well.

"HEY!" Naruto called after him. He didn't like the fact that he was singled out like that.

"Hn, it seems like he wants you gone just as much as Uchiha." Neji said. Naruto looked appalled at what Neji said. The blond slung an arm around Sasuke and smiled.

"No way! Teme loves me! He would never want me gone that much! Isn't that right, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave the boy an annoyed look.

"On no, of course not." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto grinned.

"See I knew it!" Naruto said turning and walking into the cabin completely oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Some one needs to teach that boy sarcasm..." Sakura said shaking her head. "And you like that fool, Hinata." She whispered to the blue haired girl. Hinata blushed and brought a hand up to her face as if trying to hide it.

The rest of them stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"Well...um, I guess we'll see you at dinner." Tenten said turning and running into the cabin, Ino and Sakura following after her.

They three guys raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. They all had the same thought. _What interesting girls._

* * *

**I don't like this chapter very much...I might re-write it. Oh well, whatever. Review. If you hated it...I don't blame you. -TwilightRaver-**


	6. Spying

**Ok So this is chapter six after such a long wait. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you to everyone that read and have stuck with me this far! And a big thank you to _KNO _for giving me an idea for this chapter. I think it came out pretty well. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure, Naruto owns me and my soul.

* * *

Dinner time. Nothing could possible go wrong. It was absolutely the time were everyone was tired from their long day out in the sun or hanging with friends and counselors. All they wanted to do was have a quiet dinner and then head back to their cabins and get some sleep. But you don't always get what you want.

"What do you mean you don't like ramen?!" Naruto yelled across the table at the brown haired girl.

"That's not what I said Naruto. I said after watching you eat so much of it, I won't eat it ever again." Tenten said. Naruto frowned. She was crazy, ramen was the best food ever!

"Hn, I don't blame her." Neji said from the left of Naruto. The blond glared at the boy. But he was going to let it go...just this once.

"What do you think of the camp games?" Hinata asked quietly. Naruto looked at her.

"I think it's going to be awesome!" He yelled. Hinata blushed, but smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I think they're troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You find everything troublesome...why?" Ino asked.

"Just because." He said. Ino might have gotten angry, but she had more self control then that...Right...

"What about you Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I don't really care." Neji replied. Three of the four girls thought the same thing, and that was that these guys that they were team up with, needed some kind of motivation in their lives. Because with their attitude they doubt they would even get 4th place and you don't get points for 4th place.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND THE CAMP**

"Deidara how sure are you that they like each other?" Kimiko asked as the two of them lay under one of the large oak trees staring at the sky. Deidara flipped over onto his stomach.

"I'm one hundred percent sure they do, un." He said looking over at her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was listening to him.

"And you want me to help them experience this 'beauty of love'?" Kimiko said using air quotations. "Deidara, when have you experienced the 'beauty of love'? You haven't held on to a decent girlfriend since what's her face, and you didn't even like her." She said finally looking at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed forever, but Deidara was the first to look away.

"You're one to talk, un. Remember that guy. The one your parents hated so much. I'm pretty sure you hated him too, un." Kimiko glared at the boy. Keep her love life out of this, but she did start it first.

"Deidara that's not very convincing seeing as my parents hate all the guys that came around. They especially don't like you, because you're always around." She told him. Deidara shrugged.

"Yeah, but they would prefer me over any of the guys you've dated, un." He told her. Kimiko sat up.

"What are you implying Deidara?" She asked him. Deidara sat up now.

"I wasn't implying anything. I was stating what was obviously true, un." Kimiko rolled her eyes, him and his stupid arrogance.

"Yeah...sure you were." She said. It was silent among them for a few seconds.

"So, are you going to help, un?" He asked her. Kimiko had actually forgotten what they had been talking about to begin with. She remembered after a few moments.

"Fine, just promise you won't have us jumping off cliffs again." She said giving him one of those looks. Deidara laughed.

"I can't make that promise, un." Kimiko sighed but she still found herself smiling.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

It was around dinner time and the eight hadn't seen their counselors anywhere all day, it was as though they were avoiding them on purpose. If they had known them a little better they would have sworn that they were up to no good. But maybe they had counselor things to do...Yeah that was they were going to stick with, anything else was just _too troublesome_.

"Teme...I'm bored." Sasuke looked over at his friend. Why was his boredom his problem?

"Go jump off a building or something." Sasuke suggested.

"No, we jumped off of things yesterday." Naruto said as he decided to look out the window. "Hey, Neji...What do you want to do?" Neji growled slightly. Why was he being brought into this conversation? He just wanted to sit in the quiet, ignore everything around him, and meditate. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hn. Meditate." Came his reply as he went back to ignoring things around him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Shikamaru.

"Well you're no fun, Neji. How about you Shikamaru? Do you have anything we can do that's fun?" Shikamaru looked back at the blond. Did he actually ask him what he wanted to do? Shikamaru might have laughed, but that was too troublesome.

"I want to sleep." He said staring at the ceiling. Wishing it wasn't there so he could enjoy the clouds. Naruto huffed as he returned his attention back to the window.

"I have the most unexciting friends ever. Why am I friends with you anyway?"

"Yeah we wonder the same thing, dobe..." Naruto was about to reply and send an insult to the boy when something outside the window caught his attention. It was the girls as they entered their cabin. Naruto smiled as he turned to look at his friends again.

"Hey you guys...I know what we can do."

"What do you mean we?" Neji asked glaring at the boy. If he remembered correctly he was the one that was bored.

"I'm not going alone." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed that the blond had some kind of plan that involved all of them.

"I'm saying we spy on the girls!" Naruto yelled. It was silent in the room as they all stared at him. So quiet that crickets could be heard.

"Troublesome. We aren't going to spy on the girls." Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Oh come on! We can find out secrets about them! You know you want to know who likes you!" Naruto explained trying to convince them.

"Hn. You're out of your mind Naruto." Neji told him. Even though he was slightly curious to find out what a certain brunette thought about him, but he didn't want them to know...especially Naruto, he'd never let it down.

"Please! Who knows if we'll get another chance to do this! Can we?!" The boy pleaded.

"Not going to happen, dobe." Sasuke said finding the boys pleads to be a complete waste of time.

* * *

How did this happen? The four boys found themselves kneeling at the base of the girl's open window. Some how Naruto had persuaded them to join him in his juvenile ways or it was all through annoyance. Either way...They were invading privacy.

"Sakura that guy was so creepy. He just randomly, asked you to be his girlfriend." Ino said.

"I understand that Ino, but you didn't have to speak up for me and insult him. Lee seemed sweet, I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Sakura explain. Outside the window, a certain Uchiha was feeling somewhat...jealous was it?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I was just saving you. Besides you like that Uchiha. I don't blame you, he's hot. But he's not my type."

"Yo, you hear that Sasuke. They think you're hot." Naruto asked nudging his friend in the rib.

"Hn. Shut up." The boy whispered back.

"Oh yeah pig...Then who's your type then?" Sakura asked her friend.

"You know damn well Sakura that it's that lazy ass Shikamaru she likes." Tenten said before the blond could open her mouth.

Outside the boy being talked about now didn't look so tired anymore. This was about him, and his curiosity got the better of him. Good thing he's not a cat then.

"Oh would you shut up!" They heard Ino yell at them. "I never said I liked him..."

"Ino-chan you're blushing." They could barely hear Hinata say.

"Well...You like that idiot Naruto! And you Tenten--" Ino fired at Hinata whom turned red and then Ino turned to Tenten, but was cut off suddenly.

"You hear that, Hinata likes me. Yay!" Naruto said...A little to loud. Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's mouth. While the Hyuuga and Nara boys glared at him. One for being loud and the other for liking their cousin and the loudness.

"Stop being loud, dobe." He whispered to him.

"Did you hear something?" Tenten asked as she looked at the open window.

"It was probably just some kids running by." Sakura reassured. Outside Sasuke let go of Naruto and wiped his hand on the Naruto's sleeve.

"That's gross. Don't you ever lick me again." He told the boy who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry teme. Reflex."

"Don't you dare, change the subject Tenten. You like Hinata's cousin. There's no denying it! I can just tell." Ino said to the girl. Tenten glared halfheartedly at the blond girl.

"Hn."

"See you're even starting to sound like him."

"Oh shut up." At the window Neji's impassive face stayed just like that, but inside he was shocked and somewhat happy that girl didn't deny she liked him. They continued to listen in on the girls, even though whatever they were saying now wasn't as interesting. Or better yet, wasn't about them.

* * *

Over across the path sat two people one girl, one boy as they watched the four boys watch the four girls in the cabin. They sat in the bushes so they wouldn't be seen that easily. Apparently spying was the game of the day.

"I guess you were right...They like each other." The girl said to the boy. The boy smirked.

"When have I ever been wrong, un." The girl looked at the boy giving him a look that said otherwise. "Ok, un. No need to give me the look, Kimiko." Kimiko looked out at the teens again and sighed.

"How about we have some fun, Deidara?" She said suddenly picking up one of the rocks that laid in front of her.

"What do you have in mind, un?" Kimiko showed him the rock tossing it up and down in her hand. "Are you trying to get them caught, un?" Deidara asked her. Kimiko smirked something she only did when feeling mischievous.

"They left themselves open...Twenty bucks I can get Naruto to scream or yell which ever comes first." It was Deidara's turn to smirk. This side of Kimiko was always something to look forward to.

"Deal, un." The two shook hands on it. Kimiko aimed the rock and chucked it at the blond's head.

* * *

"OW, why the hell did you do that for teme!" Naruto screamed at his best friend. Apparently he forgot they were sitting outside of the girl's window. Sasuke and the other boys stared at the boy. What was he talking about? No one did anything to him. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be true for very long.

"I know that voice!" They heard someone yell on the inside. None of them had time to react when the door to the cabin was opened and there in front of them stood four very surprised girls.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing." The pink haired girl yelled at them. _Damn that Naruto_. Three boys thought. _I wonder if there's ramen in heaven..._The other thought.

* * *

Kimiko contained herself from laughing outright at the look on their faces. Who knew those girls could move so fast. Deidara looked at her, he didn't think she'd actually be able to get Naruto. But he was proud nevertheless.

"Alright, buddy. Hand it over." She told him holding out her hand. Deidara smiled and put a hand to the back of his neck.

"I'm broke, un." He said. Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Bastard." She mumbled turning to look at the eight.

* * *

"Well. Start explaining." Ino said crossing her arms. The boys all stood up, not liking the fact they had to crane their necks to look at them. They had to think of something quick.

"Well...um...I dropped my contact?...Yeah, that's it I dropped my contact and they were helping me look for it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. The three boys would have smacked the boy for coming up with such a lame excuse, but they were slightly hoping that the girls would buy it.

"Yeah, and I'm Little Red Riding Hood." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun...You don't wear contacts..." Hinata said quietly.

"What the dobe meant was that we were wondering if you were there, because we were going to the mess hall. So we looked through the window. Sorry." The Uchiha said wanting nothing more than to beat up his best friend. The four girls looked at each other then at the four boys standing in front of them.

"You could have just knocked..." Sakura said.

"Looking through the window seemed to be a lot more fun." Naruto said scratching the back of his head giving them that sheepish yet adorable smile. The girls gave each other another look.

"Whatever. Next time you might find something sharp whizzing past your heads." Tenten said turning around to head back inside.

"Might as well just wait here. We were going to head to the mess hall in a few minutes anyway. That is if you're still going to the mess hall yourselves." Sakura said. The boys shrugged but didn't move any. The remaining girls turned and head back into the cabin. The three boys turned and faced Naruto.

"What the hell Uzumaki?" Neji whispered harshly at the boy.

"How troublesome...Why'd you yell?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Because someone hit me. Hard." Naruto explained glaring at the Uchiha.

"Dobe, I didn't hit you. So don't look at me. It must have been your imagination." Sasuke told the boy. Some how Naruto didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything about it. Good thing because the girls had returned just then. The argument between them forgotten as the followed the girls toward the mess hall.

When they were no longer in site. Deidara and Kimiko stepped out of their hiding place watching where the teens in their group had just disappeared.

"I was hoping for a little bit more drama..." Kimiko said still watching where the teens had headed.

"We're trying to get them together, un. Not get them to hate each other." Deidara told her. Kimiko shrugged as the two of them turned to head to their cabin.

"Tomorrow we have to get the team bandannas. I hope we don't get an ugly color." She said.

"What are we going to do with them, un?" He asked her. He for once didn't have a plan for the eight.

"Perhaps we have them work on their teamwork. The games do start after tomorrow." Kimiko suggested. Deidara shrugged might as well. He actually wanted them to win this, as silly as it might seem.

* * *

**OK so that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review! -TwilightRaver-  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so here's Chapter 7! I absolutely hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!! Thank you to the reviews and the readers. **

**Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto...I'd own the world...turns out I don't own the world...

* * *

Deidara and Kimiko had gotten to the place they were giving out team bandannas early, but yet they were still some how late. So now they headed to cabins 13A and 13B with a box and in it was something that would not make the campers very happy. There was nothing they could do about it now and they weren't happy about that either. Kimiko went to the girl's cabin and got them and took them into the boys cabin where Deidara was with that box.

"Why did you have us come here?" Sakura asked. Deidara took the box and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke caught the box and raised an eyebrow.

"They're your team bandannas, un. Open it." He told the boy. Sakura who was sitting on his bed looked over the boy's shoulder as he opened it. When the box was opened they both had a look of utter mortification.

"I'm not wearing this." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Tenten said going over to them and looking in the box. Just like them, she had the same look on her face. "Oh come on!" She yelled at the two counselors.

"What's so bad about them?" Naruto asked. At once Tenten pulled out a very bright green bandanna. Everyone that hadn't seen the offending piece of cloth died a little on the inside. How did they end up with such a horrid color?

"How troublesome. Was there no other color?" Shikamaru asked. Normally he wouldn't care about this kind of thing, but this was ridiculous.

"Well there was another color." Kimiko said.

"And what was it?" Neji asked annoyed that she had stopped without further explanation.

"Yellow, un." Deidara said crossing his arms.

"And you thought this was better?!" Ino yelled at them. "This is so bright! The yellow must have been better. You just like to see us suffer!" She said.

"It was neon yellow, un." Deidara said stopping the girl from going into a rant. Around the room there was some kind of realization...This lime-ish green was so much better than the neon yellow even though it was pretty much interchangeable.

"I guess we could...write our names on it..." Hinata said. "You know...to take the focus off the color."

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan! Let's get some markers and decorate these things!" Naruto said getting up and about to head out the door.

"Not so fast, un." Naruto turned and looked at him. Everyone looked at him, but Kimiko of course. "The first of the games are tomorrow. And we need to see how good you really are." He explained.

"Exception to the eating competition...We really don't need to see that. We're pretty sure you'll win." Kimiko said. She really wasn't in to mood to watch Naruto scoff down so much food.

"And the volleyball game, un. The nets aren't up anyway." Deidara added. "Hinata and Tenten...you can work on your dive and archery if you want, un." The two girls looked at each other, surprised that he had given them the choice to work on their sport.

"Uh...I'd like to work on the diving if you don't mind." Hinata said quietly. Deidara nodded and looked at Tenten waiting for her reply.

"I'll work on archery later today." Deidara nodded again.

"I guess that means I'll hang with you Hinata until you get tired of jumping." Kimiko said smiling at the young girl. Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face as well. Deidara looked at Kimiko and frowned.

"Wait, un. Take the lazy one with you, he's only in the volleyball game I don't need him around wasting space, un. Better yet take Ino and Naruto too." Deidara said. Kimiko rolled her eyes at him, she should have known better that she wouldn't get away with just taking one of them.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said. Sure he didn't like doing much of anything, but he didn't like the fact that he was called a waste of space.

"Ok, then un. Get what you need and meet us outside." Deidara continued as though the boy didn't say anything.

* * *

As Ino was changing her shoes when she looked at the two counselors standing outside waiting for them. They were talking with smiles on their faces and Ino couldn't help to think how cute they looked together.

"Hey you guys." She called out to the other girls.

"What is it Ino?" Tenten asked.

"What do you think the story about them is?" Ino asked nodding toward the two outside. They all looked to see what their blond friend was talking about.

"Ino, they're just friends." Hinata said picking up her towel.

"Yeah...But they are awfully close." Ino told them.

"They've probably been friends for a really long time." Sakura explained.

"I've heard that before." Ino mumbled.

"Stop plotting Ino and let's go." Tenten said as she walked past the blond to head outside. Ino followed them, but she was going to make it a side project to get those two together...but she was going to need help.

* * *

The two groups separated and Deidara wished his group didn't consist of the Uchiha and that Hyuuga...They were too silent for his taste, and they had this air of superiority about them. It pissed him off slightly, but at least he wasn't stuck with Naruto. Stopping in a large field, not too far from where the others were, but far enough. He turned and looked at the teens following him.

"Ok, un. I want to see how fast you are first." Deidara told them.

"How are you going to figure that out?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips. Deidara pulled a chain from his pocket and showed her a stopwatch. "Of course." Sakura mumbled scratching the back of her head.

"So, who's up first un?"

* * *

Kimiko had given Ino and Naruto some rope so they could tie their ankles together so they could work on their technique. She let Hinata go jump off the platform, so it left her with the boring one. Turning to said boring person she spoke.

"So Shikamaru. What do you do in your free time?" She asked. The boy looked at her and yawned. If that was Deidara that did that she would have smacked him for being so rude.

"Troublesome woman...I watch the clouds and play shogi." He said. Kimiko nodded. He couldn't be that lazy if he played a game like shogi, but then again...that's what old people did. Anyway it was something she wasn't very good at...or knew how to play at all.

"Ah...So is their anyone you like here?" She already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to see his reaction to her question. And she got one, his eyes shifted ever so slightly to the blond girl yelling at the blond boy, but other than that he stayed impassive. Kimiko smiled. "You don't have to answer...I was just being nosy, you know comes with the whole being a counselor thing."

"What a drag..." The boy said plopping onto the ground and closing his eyes. Kimiko sighed...what was she to do now?

"KIMIKO!" Said girl turned to look at Ino.

"What is it Ino?" She asked.

"Tell this fool his right from his left! He's not getting the pattern right!" Kimiko smacked herself on the forehead.

"Ino...Learn to be patient." She said to the girl before turning her attention to the jumping Hinata. _This is going to be a long day._ She thought.

* * *

With Deidara, he had gotten done timing Sakura and Tenten. Tenten being slightly faster than Sakura, but Sakura wasn't slow either. That left the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"Hyuuga, you're up, un." Deidara called to the other side of the field. Neji put up his hand showing that he was ready as he waited for the signal.

"Who do you think is faster?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Sasuke." Sakura said without any hesitation. This going unnoticed by Deidara as he blew his whistle.

"I think it's Neji honestly...look he's faster than us for sure." The two girls watched as Neji was coming to a stop in front of Deidara. Deidara stopped the watch and read the time, 31 seconds. Impressive, but it still wasn't faster than his time of 28 seconds. No one was ever going to beat that, there was no way.

"Good job, un." He said nodding at Neji who joined the girls standing behind the counselor. Deidara turned and looked down at the last one to show how fast he was. To no surprise the boy was already ready. So Deidara blew his whistle.

"Look how fast Sasuke is." Sakura said in awe. In no time the boy had stopped in front of Deidara. The blond stopped the clock and he was utterly pissed off at this kid. He shaved two seconds off of his record.

"Hm. You're fast, un. 26 seconds." He announced to them.

"Hn. Show off." Neji said to his friend.

"Hn. I'm just better than you." Sasuke replied.

"Don't start Uchiha." Neji said walking closer to the Uchiha as though going to hit him, but was stopped by hand on his arm.

"Now what are we doing Deidara?" Tenten asked her hand still on Neji's arm. Deidara watching the two raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Well, I'll tell you that Sakura you'll start off with the first leg, then pass on to Tenten, then Tenten you pass on to Neji and I'm pretty sure you see the point, un." He said handing Sakura the baton that laid on the ground. "Do that a couple of times, if you get bored the archery stuff is over there...I'll be back, un."

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked as they all watched the blond head to where the rest of their group was.

"Maybe to see Kimiko?" Tenten questioned. "Perhaps Ino's right..." She added as an after thought. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah." They both said. The boys standing there with them each raised an eyebrow and wondered what the hell those two were talking about.

* * *

"Kimiko! Can we please take a break?!" Naruto shouted to the dark haired girl. Kimiko sighed as she looked over at the blonds. It was constant yelling of her name from the two of them. They had finally gotten along, but even then it wasn't quiet. Looking down at her feet laid a sleeping Shikamaru...She thought about kicking him, but decided against it.

"Shikamaru get up and go help those two please." She said poking him with the toe of her shoe. The boy opened one eye but complied with one mumbled of the job being 'troublesome'. Kimiko turned and called over to Hinata to come down.

Thinking that she could finally get some peace, she sees Deidara walking over to her. Kimiko sighed for what seemed liked the millionth time of the day and met him half way. She wondered why her life consisted of so many blonds.

"What is it? Killed one of them and you need help disposing of the body?" She asked when close enough a smirk on her face.

"You slay me with your humor, un. But we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The brats, now come on, un." Deidara said grabbing her hand and dragging her off to the side. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain blond that turned to the other three in front of her.

"Hey what do think about those two?" She asked.

"Ino..." Hinata warned in her quiet voice, but it went unheard.

"You mean Kimiko and Deidara?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded. "Well, Kimiko's nice, but Deidara...I don't like him that much. I always feel like he's out to get me."

"Troublesome, that's not what she meant. She meant as in a couple." Shikamaru said with a small sigh.

"Exactly...I want them together. So what do you guys think?" Ino asked them again.

"Oh well if that's what you meant then, I honestly don't care." Naruto said. Ino rolled her eyes and looked at Shikamaru with hopeful eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." Shikamaru said. Ino continued. "Fine, troublesome woman...What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to help me." Ino said. Shikamaru thought of many things he could possibly say to not help this girl with whatever plan was going on her head, however, Shikamaru figured no matter what...He'd be helping and so would the others.

"Fine...I'll help."

"Yay, thank you Shikamaru!" Ino said sending him a smile. "Naruto do you want to help?" She asked, knowing that if she as going to get Hinata to help...She'd need Naruto.

Naruto thought about it for a few moments then he smiled. "Yeah I want to help! We get to be sneaky!" Shikamaru looked at the blond, the last time they were 'sneaky' they got caught, because of him.

"Alright Hinata, are you going to help?" Ino asked turning to the lavender eyed girl.

"I don't know Ino...This might not be such a good idea..." Hinata tried to reason with her.

"Come on Hinata-chan! You've got to help! It won't be as much fun with out you!" Naruto said shaking the girls shoulders lightly. Hinata blushed and then nodded, not trusting words to come out of her mouth.

"Yes, now all we need to do is get the others to help and we're all set." Ino said a slight evil glint in her robin blue eyes. Suddenly the three sitting in front of them, were wishing they weren't persuaded so easily.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kimiko asked as she narrowed her eyes at the teens sitting under one of the oak trees.

"Forget them, un. Were you even listening to me?" Deidara asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. You wanted to know who I thought of those four would be the easiest to get together, then you said something about Tenten touching Neji's arm and he stopped doing whatever he was going to do. And also that Sasuke beat your oh so precious time...maybe you should work out more." She said smirking at him as she patted him on the stomach.

"I'm not fat, un!" Deidara yelled pushing her hand away an annoyed expression coming to his face.

"Oh I was just joking Deidara. Don't get so defensive." She told him. "Now is there anything else you want?"

"I wasn't getting defensive, un. And you still need to answer my question." Kimiko thought about it for a few moments as she looked at the four still sitting under the tree.

"Well personally, Naruto and Hinata. Even though the two of them weren't near each other most of the time...they seem like the easiest. Shikamaru and Ino...do you know how lazy that boy is? It'll take some work." She said finally. Deidara took this all in, nodding his head.

"Do you think Hinata and Naruto could get together by themselves?" He asked her.

"Yeah...If we lock them in the equipment shed." Kimiko said with a small laugh, but stopped when she saw the look on Deidara's face. "Deidara I wasn't serious." She said.

"Unfortunately, that's what we'll do. Lock them in the equipment shed, un. That way we can focus on the other three couples,un." Deidara said in a tone that told Kimiko that there was no way of talking him out of this. She should have learn by now to choose her words carefully when it came to Deidara, last time it ended up with him blowing up half a stage and she somehow becoming his friend...But that's besides the point.

"And when do you expect to do this?" She asked.

"Saturday, un." Kimiko sighed, but something hit her.

"You'll need the key." She said with a triumphed smile.

"Kimiko, when will you learn that I have my ways, un?" He asked with a smirk and she felt the smile on her face fall.

"When you decide to stop giving me headaches." Kimiko replied the look of annoyance on her face now. "We'll talk about this later, now get back to the others."

* * *

Over where Deidara had left Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten. They had started to shoot arrows, getting bored of passing that piece of plastic around.

"Tenten's hit every single target..." Sakura said in awe.

"I thought you said you've seen her do it a million times." Sasuke said.

"Yeah...with knives. Never with a bow and arrow." Sasuke gave the girl a questioning look, the fact that she could do it with one sharp object was enough not to doubt any other.

"Neji, your stance isn't right. If you stand like this you'll get closer to the bull's eye." Tenten explained to the boy. He wouldn't admit it, but she was good at this. Fixing his stance he shot the arrow, and indeed he shot closer to the bull's eye. "See I told you so!" Tenten said. Neji also noted how cocky she was about this skill.

"Hn." If Tenten hadn't had any self control the Hyuuga might have found the arrow in her hands thrust at him. But being the civilized person she was she shot at the tree once again. Bull's eye, of course.

"Wow, un. You really are good. Who would have thought." It was Deidara walking from behind the tree, he had been there for while listening to them, deciding on who to target...to help first. And he had them.

"How long have you been there?" Sakura asked.

"Does that really matter, un? You weren't saying much anyway."

"You were were ease dropping?" Neji questioned. Deidara shrugged.

"You can say that, un." It was silent amongst them for a few moments. "Well, I have nothing for you guys to do, un. You can do whatever you want now." Deidara said.

"Do you plan out our day like this or do you just go with the flow?" Sakura asked noticing that when ever they were done with one thing, there was never anything else to do, until later or not at all.

"A little of both, un. Let's go get the others, and you can have the rest of the day to yourselves." Deidara said turning on his heel to head back to Kimiko's group.

* * *

"So that's what we will do. You got the plan." Ino asked, but she didn't get the response she was looking for.

"What plan, Ino?" Ino looked up to see Kimiko standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"You know...To um...Winning the most events." Ino said ending it with a smile. Kimiko's eyes narrowed slightly. They were definitely up to something, but she'd let it go for the time being.

"Well I hope this plan works out."

"Yeah me too." Kimiko couldn't help but think there was a hidden meaning to that, but she let that go as well.

"What are we going to do now, Kimi-chan?" Naruto asked. Kimiko shrugged. "So you have nothing for us to do?"

"Nope."

"Kimiko!" What was it with people calling her name today. She turned and saw Deidara and the others behind him.

"I guess we're heading back to the cabins." Kimiko said before walking toward Deidara. The others following behind her.

* * *

"Ino you're doing what?" Sakura asked in disbelief once they entered their cabin.

"We told you not to interfere." Tenten said.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it alone." Ino told them.

"Oh yeah and who's helping you?" Tenten asked hands on her hips.

"Hinata for one."

"Hinata, you let Ino-pig drag you in to this?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura-chan...but..." Hinata began but Ino cut her off.

"And Shikamaru and Naruto are helping...but I want you guys to help too. And you can get Neji and Sasuke to help." Ino explained.

"That is out of the question Ino-pig." Sakura stated and with effect she stomped her foot.

"Oh come on Sakura...You owe me so much. You too Tenten." Ino said.

"I owe you nothing." Tenten said with a glare, but she knew that for some reason she'd be helping Ino...just like always and Sakura knew that too.

"Please! I won't shut up until you agree."

"Like that's ever stopped you from talking." Sakura told her friend, but sighed. "We'll help...As long as we don't get caught ok." Ino smiled.

"You guys won't regret this!" Ino screeched. Some how they thought they would.

* * *

"I tell you they're up to something..." Kimiko told Deidara as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And I tell you, you're being paranoid, un." Deidara said watching the girl pace the floor. He sighed. "Would stop pacing, un. It's getting annoying. And they aren't up to anything, and if they are you can cause me bodily harm." Kimiko looked at him and almost laughed.

"Does that mean I can use a bat?" She asked. Deidara looked as though he was thinking about it.

"Metal bats are off limit, un. Anything else goes." He said with a smirk. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh this time.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter! Review if you liked it! Next time the games begin!-TwilightRaver-  
**


	8. Games Begin

**Enjoy it! Chapter 8! Thank you the reviewers!!  
**

**_"Pop is dead! My style is superflat!"_ My favorite Deidara quote! lol just a little random thing for the day, because I'm very happy.  
**

**Disclaimer: **My brother said I don't own Naruto...I believe him.

* * *

It's new day and the sun is shinning and it was the first day they would be competing for who knows what. They had found out early that morning that the two events of the day were going to be dive and the eating competition. Naruto was excited for he can show off what he could do, even though they had no idea what the food was going to be.

Dive would be taking place in the next couple of minutes so the eight of them found themselves with their counselors.

"This going to be so much fun! Right, teme?!" Naruto asked as they had come to a stop at the lake.

"Dive?" Sasuke asked, he didn't find it fun.

"Yeah, dive. But the eating competition! I'm going to dominate!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be so proud about that, dobe." Sasuke told his friend. Sasuke hoped the 'mystery' food wasn't something sweet, they didn't need Naruto more hyper than he normally was.

"Hey Sasuke..." Sakura said getting the boys attention after the counselors were out of earshot.

"Hn?"

"I'm not sure if Naruto told you about this silly little plan of Ino's..." Sakura began. Sasuke knew all about this so called plan of Ino's. And he thought it was completely foolish, but it would give him something to do.

"What about it?"

"Did Naruto ask you to help?" She asked.

"He may have mentioned it." Sasuke said. He couldn't believe that she would actually take part in this silly little plan...even though he himself did think about participating for the hell of it.

"Are you going to help?" Sakura asked. Hoping he'd say yes, just so Ino wouldn't get on her back about it later. Sasuke stayed quiet for a few moments before he replied.

"Hn. Perhaps." He said. Sakura smiled, that was the closes she was going to get to a yes. Might as well not push it. Looking over at Tenten and Neji she could see by the look on the girl's face she had gotten the Hyuuga to agree to help, though he didn't look too happy about it.

"Still think they aren't planing something." Kimiko whispered to Deidara after glancing at the teens over her shoulder.

"Let it go, un." Deidara whispered back not even turning to see what she was talking about. But the blond would have to turn anyway.

"Deidara is that you?" Came a feminine voice from behind them. Everyone turned around and looked at the new comer.

"Oh...Hi Hisa, un." Deidara said scratching the back of his head. He had been avoiding this chick for the last week like the plague, but it had finally caught up to him.

"And is that little Kimiko standing next to you?" This girl named Hisa asked. Kimiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, _just ignore her_ is what she thought. "You're still as small as you were last year. Oh and the year before that." _That's it! _

"Is there a reason you're here, un?" Deidara asked as he grabbed Kimiko and pulled her back.

"There's actually a few. Sasori asked me to check out other teams...So that's them?" Hisa asked looking at the eight standing there. "Who are competing in today's competitions?"

"Me and Hinata!" Naruto yelled before either of the counselors could speak.

"Oh really...The two of you are no match then." Hisa said before she turned her attention back to the two counselors or rather one. "Now the other reason. You never called or e-mailed me Deidara like you said you would."

"You know, I must have lost it when we all jumped in the lake after curfew our last night, un." Deidara lied. Kimiko scoffed, she watched Deidara burn that piece of paper right after he had received it.

"Aw. That's too bad. Maybe we could pick up where we left off last summer, see you around Deidara. Little Kimiko." And with that she turned and headed to where ever she came from.

"Maybe we could pick up where we left off last summer." Kimiko mocked. "Stupid--"

"What was all that about?" Ino asked cutting off Kimiko's insult.

"Don't worry about it, un." Deidara said, but Ino needed to worry about it. This girl could possible ruin her plans. "Hinata you should head on over there, they should be starting soon."

"Ok..." Hinata said in her quiet voice before turning around.

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto called after her. She turned and looked at him. "Good luck!!" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!"

* * *

The diving competition would be starting at any moment as the teams all sat in the grass to watch each groups diver. Ino scooted forward and ound herself sitting right next to Kimiko.

"So, that Hisa girl...What's the story?" Kimiko looked at the blond girl and she frowned.

"There's no story, un." The two girls looked up at Deidara. "They're about to start."

After clapping and some screaming from three other teams it was time for Hinata to show what she could do. Out of Hinata's team Naruto was cheering the loudest for the blue haired girl only making her more nervous than she already was.

Walking to the edge of the platform, she turned around backwards and set herself for her dive. Taking a deep breath she flipped off the platform, twisting in the air before she hit the water straight, and with very little splash.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Naruto yelled jumping from his seat from the ground. Hinata had pulled herself from the water, grabbed her towel, and headed toward her friends. "Hinata-chan! That was awesome! Do you think you could teach me how to do something like that?!" Naruto asked jumping up and down like a happy puppy. Hinata giggled.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Kimiko looked at Deidara.

"Rethinking the equipment shed?" She asked quietly.

"Not a chance, un." He replied with a smirk.

After Hinata's jump there were three more people that went. Shizune was posting the current standing for the teams.

"Listen up campers! These are the standing so far! The eating competition will take place at noon! See you then!" Shizune said before she walked away.

"We're in second!" Sakura yelled when getting a look at the board. "Way to go Hinata!"

"Who's in first, un?" Deidara asked.

"Team Hisa and Sasori." Neji said after a quick glance at the board.

"We've found our biggest competitors, un." Deidara said.

* * *

It was time for the eating competition would be starting anytime, the eaters sat at the table waiting for their food...Whatever that may be.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to him before she returned back to the sidelines. Naruto smiled, he was going to win this no matter what! Just as soon as Hinata stepped on to the sidelines with the others, Tsunade stood at the head of the table.

"Alright! Here are the rules, you eat until you can't eat any more. If get sick there are buckets under at your feet, use them and not my grass! Now to bring out the mystery food! Shizune!" Tsunade's assistant with the help of some of the other counselors, wheeled up two large tables. When Naruto saw was on the tables he nearly passed out. He was in heaven "You will be eating...Ramen!" Tsunade yelled. The helpers placed all the bowls of ramen on to the table...Which was a lot.

"Eaters ready?!" Tsunade asked when there was a bowl set in front of each participate. There were nods and Tsunade smiled. "On, your mark." chopsticks were raised. "Get set." Determine looks were set. "Go!" And it began.

It seemed only minutes when the first two had dropped out, but Naruto didn't seem like he was leaving any time soon.

"The dobe used to do this for fun." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"The idiot had a record of twenty-two bowls, before he'd passed out or throw up." Neji said.

"It was such a drag, he'd then always say one day he'd break that record." Shikamaru added.

"And you encouraged this?" Ino asked.

"Of course not, it's too troublesome. But none of stopped him...It was the only time he was quiet...other than when he's sleeping." Shikamaru said.

"That's a weird sense of fun." Sakura said with the shake of her head. Just then three more had dropped out and it left Naruto and another kid. By the color of his bandanna (red), he was on Sasori and Hisa's team and he didn't look like he was slowing down any time soon.

"How many bowls have they eaten?" Kimiko asked since she had lost count after the first person got sick.

"They're both on their tenth bowl." Hinata replied.

"This is going to take awhile..."

Naruto and this other guy were starting to slow down, but they weren't going to stop eating. If Naruto could talk at the moment, he wasn't going to lie and say that he felt fine...he felt like crap, but he wasn't going to stop just yet. He had his own personal record he had to beat.

"Deidara." Hearing his name Deidara faced the redhead who had spoke it.

"Aa. Sasori, un." He said. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"How would you like to bet?" Not what the blond was expecting to hear, but this was slightly more exciting than watching Naruto stuff his face. Plus this redhead was an old friend.

"Who's team is better, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Of course." Sasori said.

"Well then. We'll bet the usual, un." Kimiko overhearing this spoke.

"You're broke, Deidara...Unless you lied to me...Then you owe me twenty bucks...Hello Sasori." The redhead nodded. Deidara smirked.

"Kimiko this isn't about money, un. It's about artist pride." Deidara said.

"Deidara this is camp games not an art competition." She said.

"You don't get it, un. It's all about presentation. And we'll be going out with a bang." Deidara explained. Sasori rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You're annoying as ever Deidara...Do we have a deal?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, un." With a shake of hands and a nod, Sasori walked away and it was back to watching Naruto.

"I can't believe the dobe is actually made it pass his record." Sasuke said shaking his head slightly. Why couldn't his best friend have a normal talent? Where did he put it all anyway?

Naruto had made it passed his record, he was now working on his twenty-fourth bowl. But boy he felt sick. But the guy sitting across from him looked so much worse. In fact he looked some what green in the face. _Just a few more bites_ Naruto thought. _Just a few more_. And Naruto was right. The boy dropped his chopsticks and the ramen he had ate, met the bucket. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and stood up.

"Yes I did it!" He yelled. "I won! I beat my record!" He continued to yelled. "I'm going to be so sick!" And he sat back down and rested his head on the table. Hinata rushed and rubbed his back hoping he'd feel better.

"I guess he won't be eating ramen for awhile." Tenten said. Neji scoffed.

"The moment he doesn't feel sick anymore he'll announce his hungry and ask for a bowl of ramen." Neji said.

"OK that concludes today's games! We'll see you on Wednesday! Rest up!" Tsunade yelled walking away while Shizune fixed the places on the board. Now it was a tie. A tie between Team Hisa and Sasori and Team Kimiko and Deidara.

But for now...They needed to get Naruto a bed.

* * *

**Ok So that's the end of that Chapter...Poor Naruto...At least he won! And I know nothing about diving by the way, lol. Oh are you guys watching the Olympics? Go Phelps! hehehe.  
**

**School is going to be starting in the next couple of weeks (as in two weeks) for me, so if you have any ideas let me know, because my mind is currently worrying about a book that needs to be read...So suggestions would be helpful, because I want to update one more time before school!**** Well review loves! -TwilightRaver-**


	9. Tuesdays

**OK so here's chapter 9. I started to read that book and I realized...How boring it was and how I'd rather just write fanfiction before I go back to jail...I mean school. So here's chapter 9! Three cheers for Procrastination! **

**B****y the way, this is a filler but I'm about a quarter of the way through writing chapter 10. It should be up sometime before Labor Day.  
**

**Thank you to all the reviews! They made me so happy and that is another reason I had to update! For you guys! That's how much you guys make me happy! Enjoy this chapter.**

-One more note. This would have been up earlier today if I was able to log in. I'm pretty sure a lot of you had this same problem. I'm so sorry for the delay, but please enjoy this chapter.- 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I'd make sure school would be a thing of the imagination. Seeing as school is very much real...I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten had been practicing with the bow and arrow for a good hour now. But she wasn't there alone. She had some how gotten Neji to come along with her. It didn't take much though when she went to ask, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and Shikamaru was sleeping, so she pretty much thought she was saving Neji from boredom or hurting one of the ones fighting. It didn't matter to her, it was a victory nonetheless.

Getting tired of the quiet she put the bow and arrow down and sat down across from the very quiet boy.

"Why don't you talk?" She asked when he finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hn. I do talk." Neji replied. Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"'Hn' Does not count as talking. What does it mean anyway?" Neji smirked.

"Hn." Tenten's left eye twitched.

"That's not funny, Neji."

"Hn."

"Seriously now... I'll shoot you." Neji could only smirk more.

"Would you really shoot me, Tenten?" He asked her his face awfully close to hers. Tenten gulped.

"...No...But I would have no trouble of doing so." She said she could feel her face growing hot and that only made her mad at herself. She turned her head and stood up. There was no way he was going to get to her like that, let alone see that he had. Feeling herself cooling off she finally looked at him he smirked up at her. Tenten wished she could wipe that smirk off his face. He had gotten her and he knew it..._damn that Hyuuga_.

* * *

"What a drag. Ino can't we just watch the clouds?" Shikamaru asked as they sat in the bushes. Ino glanced at him before her attention went back to the two sitting under the oak tree.

"We can watch the clouds when ever. I need to see how close those two are." Ino told him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly...you need to see, not me. So why did you drag me here?"

"Because no one else wanted to come with me and I didn't want to come alone...I wish I knew what they were saying."

"Troublesome...Wake me up when you're done." Shikamaru said laying back.

"Oi. You bet not go to sleep." Ino hissed at him. One more sigh and Shikamaru watched the clouds instead.

* * *

Sakura had some how gotten Sasuke to walk around the camp with her. How she did it? She wasn't too sure herself, but she did it and she was proud of herself for it. Unfortunately it came with a price...he said absolutely nothing. She would just have to change that now wouldn't she?

"So, Sasuke. Do you have any siblings?" She asked him. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hn. I have an older brother." Sasuke said.

"Ah, I'm an only child. It must be nice having an older sibling." Sakura said. Sasuke scoffed, causing the pink haired girl to look at him.

"Not as nice as you'd think it would be." He told her.

"At least you have someone to talk to when none of your friends are around..." Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"Hn. They're always around. Plus my brother works with our father, so he's rarely around anyway." Sakura didn't reply. One because she knew that maybe she shouldn't have asked about siblings. Two because she knew better than to push the subject. But she got what she wanted, him to talk, and that's all that she really cared about.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, do you think we'll be friends after this?" Naruto asked the girl sitting next to him. They were currently kicking water on the edge of the lake, like little kids do.

Hinata looked over at the boy wondering what he meant by his question. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She noted that he seemed calm unlike the normally hyper Naruto she was used to being around the last week.

"I mean will we be friends? You girls go to a different school. And I want to know will we be friends after camp?" He asked staring up at the sky. Hinata looked up as well, thinking about it. She thought it would be kind of obvious. They would all exchange information and hang around town or something. But something told her Naruto wanted to hear it out loud, so he knew it was true.

"Of course Naruto-kun we'll be friends." She said smiling at him. Naruto looked at her and he smiled too.

* * *

The two counselors sat in the cool shade, something they did a lot when they weren't with the 'brats' as Deidara would call them, or simply the two weren't together.

"Deidara." Kimiko said suddenly causing the boy to look at her. "Think they can win?" She asked him.

"Yeah I do, un. Why?" Deidara asked her.

"Just because I really want to win this thing." Kimiko told him.

"Is there another reason to why , un?" He asked. Kimiko wouldn't meet his eyes as she shook her head no. "Liar. You want to beat Hisa don't you, un?" Deidara asked.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked him. Deidara smirked.

"Because you can't stand her and vice versa, un. You were always competing with her in things. This would be no different. Plus she's annoying, un."

"Hm. That didn't stop you from having your fun with her last summer." Kimiko said. Deidara smirked even more if possible.

"Are you jealous, un?" He asked bringing his face close to hers.. Kimiko backed up slightly, but to no avail he only grabbed her.

"I couldn't be jealous of that…" Kimiko said quietly a small blush appearing on her face. Sure she and Deidara were close, but this was…a new closeness for her.

"Good, un." Deidara said letting go of her and standing up. "Because she's got nothing on you." Kimiko's blush only deepened and he laughed a little before he walked away, leaving her there to think.

"There's no living with him after this…" She mumbled falling onto her back to stare at the sky. "Too bad we share a cabin." She added covering her face with her hands.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Shikamaru! Did you see that?" Ino gasped looking down at the boy staring at the clouds. Shikamaru looked at her.

"I was too busy looking at the sky to care." Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Deidara looked as though her was going to kiss her!" Ino said.

"Oh really? How exciting…"

"You're really boring you know that?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome. Can we go now?" He asked sitting up. Ino sighed but nodded since Deidara was gone anyway.

"Ok, let's go Shika-kun."

"Shika-kun?"

"You're name is too long."

"What a drag. Let's go." The lazy boy said grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her toward the cabins unseen by the lonely counselor under the tree.

* * *

**Did not like the ending...Well, now I got myself an essay to write. Please do not hate me if I do not update in while. I do promise a chapter 10 though before school actually starts. Please Review will love you forever. -TwilightRaver-**


	10. Volleyball & Archery

**Chapter 10! The games proceed! Thank you to _KNO_ for this fabulous idea for the volleyball game! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Naruto...Tenten would have a background story.

* * *

Wednesday. The games were going to continue. Archery and Volleyball were the games that were going to be played today. The first game that was going to be played for the day was going to be the volleyball games. Something about before it got hot out. If that was possible. It seemed like they picked the hottest day to have to play volleyball. At least they weren't running.

"It's so hot out here." Naruto whined as they sat in the shade to watch the volleyball game. The first few matches they had managed to win some how. But now it was the last match before they could get out of the heat, until archery that is.

"If you stop complaining, maybe it would get cooler, un." Deidara said.

"Ignore him Naruto. The heat makes him testy." Kimiko said with a small smile on her face. Tenten laughed quietly at the face Deidara made.

"Look they're finally back up to play." Tenten said noticing her friends go up to play.

"Who are they playing against?" Naruto asked.

"Sasori's team." Deidara said. "They better win, un. This is the last match."

Out on the field they were all tired, it was hot and the sun was beating on their backs. Causing blood to boil. The other teams snide remarks only making it worse.

"Come on Pinky. Serve the ball." A boy from the other side jeered. Sakura was sick of being called Pinky, especially when she was already mad. Sakura balled her hand in a fist and served the ball. It went over the net and out of bounds. Her team mates all turned to look at her.

"Hn. Nice serve Sakura. How about next time you keep it_ in_ bounds." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at the boy.

"Want to say that to my face, Uchiha?!" Sakura yelled. _Uchiha was it?_

"Stop being so lazy and hit the ball!" Ino yelled at the brunette standing besides her. "It's like you don't care at all!"

"Troublesome...That's because I don't care...At all." Shikamaru said, for added effect he yawned.

"Can we not do this right now?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hn. It's useless...We're getting second place regardless." Neji told his cousin. Honestly he was surprised they'd won the other games as easily as they did. Right now these people he would dare call his friends were making a fool of themselves, and that meant he was being made a fool of, and Neji Hyuuga is not a fool.

In the nice somewhat cool shade, they felt anything but cool.

"They better not make fun of me ever again." Naruto said frowning. "That's the worse game of volleyball I've ever seen."

"The other team is laughing at them..." Tenten said shaking her head. How could her friends let the heat get to them like that.

"Deidara, you're going to have to set your pride aside. We're going to settle for second place."

"I can't believe those brats, un. We aren't forfeiting." Deidara told her.

"But Deidara, it's only a matter of time before--" Kimiko's sentence went unfinished because a whistle was blown. But the teens on the field seemed to have ignored it as they continued to bickered with one another.

"Get yourselves together or settle for second place points!" Tsunade yelled at them. But it didn't work, although the two Hyuugas looked at her one with a look of sorrow and the other just looked rightfully pissed off. Tsunade sighed and looked at Shizune who went and given the team second place points.

"Looks like we're forfeiting..." Kimiko said.

"I guess second place isn't too bad..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I mean at least they waited until the last match." Tenten added. Deidara ignored all three of them. They were suppose to win both of the events today.

On the field it seemed to finally register to them that they weren't going to be playing anymore. They made their way toward the others sitting under the shade, but before they could sit Deidara stopped them.

"Don't any of you dare sit down, un." He hissed at them and for once they actually listened to him, with out one single mumble from any of them. "What the hell was that, un?" He asked them. "You know what, I don't care. Go cool off." Deidara said. Kimiko sent the eight a look telling them they'd better get going. Turning on their heels the teens all began to head to the cabins.

"You know Deidara...Maybe you need to cool off too." Kimiko said after a few moments. Deidara didn't answer because a certain redhead walked up to them. And with luck Hisa was there too.

"That's an interesting team you've got there, Deidara." Sasori said.

"They're a real pathetic bunch. Kind of like you Kimiko." Hisa said. Kimiko's head snap in Hisa's direction. But Deidara sent Kimiko a look telling her now was not the best time.

"They're still going to win, un. And back off Hisa."

"Hm. I guess we'll find out won't we." Sasori said turning around. "Let's go Hisa." When they were gone, Kimiko looked at the blond boy standing next to her.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me speak for myself?" She asked.

"It was obvious you were going to hit her, un. You've got a temper...You really shouldn't let her get to you...Now come on." Deidara said turning in the direction that the eight teens had gone.

"Where are we going?" Kimiko asked following after him.

"To blow up some brats." Deidara said. Kimiko shook her head slightly. _And he said I have a temper_.

"How about we let them be and go cool off ourselves." She said pulling him along before he could decline.

* * *

Inside the guys cabin, Naruto paced the floor. Shaking his head at his three friends.

"Dobe, would you stop pacing. It makes you look like an even bigger fool." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped and frowned at the raven haired boy.

"I'm the fool, teme? You're the ones that couldn't get through the final round of volleyball! I mean what the hell were you fighting about anyway?!" Naruto yelled looking at the three boys.

"Hn. Leave me out of this baka. I wasn't arguing." Neji said.

"Ha! You're just as at fault!" Naruto yelled. "Now Deidara is all pissed off at us. The guy's crazy! He'll probably tie us up and feed us to the bears!" The all looked at the blond boy. Yeah they agreed with him on Deidara being crazy but being fed to bears was little much. Even from Naruto.

"You're exaggerating." Shikamaru said.

"I personally don't think so." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Tenten wasn't having a great time talking to the girls either...as in Sakura and Ino.

"Then he called me annoying! Can you believe him! I thought we were friends!" Sakura yelled retelling her 'fight' with a certain Uchiha. Tenten rolled her eyes...At time even she thought Sakura was annoying...like now. But she wasn't going to say that.

"Well at least he was talking to you. That lazy ass kept mumbling things under his breath! It's all his fault that we lost! Isn't that right Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata looked at the two girls. Why was she being dragged into this?

"You two keep Hinata out of this." Tenten said rubbing her temples. Hinata sent Tenten a thankful look, but Tenten keep talking. "You're all at fault...How about that?"

"No." Ino and Sakura said at once.

"Whatever. I still have my event today so it would be great if the two of you would stop trying to blame someone and let it go. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to win first place so that we stayed tied."

"Don't you think you're being a little cocky?" Sakura asked.

"She's trying to be optimistic, Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "Right Tenten?"

"Right." It was silent for a few moments.

"It's still their fault." Ino said and Tenten wanted to more than ever bang her head on the wall.

* * *

It was around five and they had all stood in the field where the archery competition was being held. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood then earlier. One reason might have been the fact that it wasn't as hot as it was. Another was probably because only one person had to do this event. So if they lost...They knew who to blame, and Tenten didn't like that one bit.

"Ok. Campers!" Tsunade yelled getting everyone's attention. "Each contestant will shoot three times. Once each round. Each round will lose two people until we are left with three in the final round. With that said, get ready. We will begin very soon." With that Tsunade took her seat.

"Remember Tenten. You have to hit that bull's eye. It's all up to you to make this a tie. No pressure, un." Deidara said to the brunette. Kimiko hit him.

"You don't say stuff like that before a competition." She said.

"Don't worry Kimiko, it doesn't bother me any." Tenten said a frown on her face.

"Hn. Tenten." Tenten looked at the Hyuuga boy. "Good luck." Tenten smiled and nodded her thanks because a whistle was blown for the contestants to line up.

Standing up there Tenten realized she was the only girl standing there. This only made her want to win even more, because she knew people were thinking she'd be the first one out. On top of that she was last to shoot. Meaning she had the advantage. Watching the first one shoot, she almost laughed. They weren't anywhere near the bull's eye. Same for the second one.

Tenten decided right then that she wasn't going to hit the bull's eye. She'd wait for the last round and shock the crap out of them.

Looking at the board Tenten saw that one person was close to the bull's eye. If she shot just a little above that she'd still be in without looking like she knew what she was doing. It almost made her giddy. Tenten was going to have some fun. She lined herself up and then shot the arrow, it hit exactly where she wanted it to, slightly above the arrow closest to the bull's eye.

"What is she doing?" Ino asked. Knowing that her friend would never go for anything less than a bull's eye.

"Hn. Seems like she's making them think she's mediocre." Neji said seeing the small smile on her face.

Tenten watched as the first two people walked off the field and sat on the grass with the rest of their team. Only two more to go before she can show them what she can really do.

Once again Tenten was last to shoot and when she did, she made sure she was slightly below the closest person. Getting ready for the last and final round, a boy who was from team Sasori and Hisa looked at her.

"I can't believe you made it into the final round." The boy said. She turned and looked at him.

"Oh really...And why's that?" She asked. The boy smirked at her.

"Obvious reason...you're a girl. And your team...are a bunch of losers." With that he stepped up to the target, being that he was second to go. He set himself up and shot the arrow. Hinting the bull's eye but there was still room for improvement. And Tenten was going to show this jerk that she was better than him.

She walked up to the board and shot the arrow, hitting the bull's eye exactly like she had done a million times before. She turned and looked pointedly at the boy that insulted her and her team.

"So...Who's team is a bunch of losers now?" She asked.

"And we have a winner!" Tsunade yelled to the campers. Tenten smiled and walked over to her friends who ended up meeting her half way.

"Way to go Tenten!" Ino and Sakura yelled hugging their friend.

"Good job, Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

"Hn. You didn't need any luck." Neji told her and she smiled.

"No. Not really."

"Yes. We're now tied with them, un." Deidara said looking at the board for a quick second. "Let's just keep this up, un."

"You can count on us Deidara!" Naruto yelled.

"Anyone else want to say that, un?" Naruto glared at the older boy. Kimiko laughed slightly while shaking her head.

"Come on you guys...Let's go sneak some ice cream out of the mess hall." Kimiko said heading in the direction of the said place. It was the least she could do to end a long, weird, yet victorious hot day. Small it may be, but hey...Kimiko had her _female _pride on the line.

* * *

**Ok I'm not too sure, when my next update will be. But I will tell you that the next chapter will not be a filler. It will in fact be the three-legged race and the relay race, and the relay race will be intense...at least to me it seems that way. **

**Reason why no filler? Well I want to get this _Extreme Scavenger Hunt_ started soon so with no filler I can begin the _Hunt_ or at least lead up to it with one small filler before the start of it...and I mean _very_ small. The Scavenger Hunt will probably take up three chapters, because I'm planning for so much to happen out there. **

**Anyway. Please review! It makes me happy! Oh and you guys should take my poll. And I have a preview of one of the two stories I'm thinking of writing. (Let me know what you think of it in a PM if you have the time! Thanks!)-TwilightRaver-  
**


	11. Races

**Chapter 11 is finally here, (not sure if I like this chap. much though so i might re-type it much later). What has it been you guys? Two weeks? Who cares it's been awhile. But that's school for ya, more specifically, Physics...My teacher...Let's just say, I'd prefer to have Yoda as my teacher any day. Over all. It's been a good two weeks of school.**

**How's school for everyone else? I would love to hear about it hehehe. :)  
And thanks to the reviewers and the readers! Much appreciation to you! **

**Well here's Chapter 11. Enjoy! Oh and warning...Slight more use of curse words in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto I would not have to take Physics...because I would be defying all the laws of said class.

* * *

It's Friday and that means it's time for the last two small events. The three-legged race and the relay race.

The day before everyone spent in their cabins due to the fact that it was another hot day out. But lucky for them today wasn't.

The first event of the day was going to be the three-legged race. The three-legged race was going to be race down the field around the bole and then back through the finish/stating line.

Were Ino and Naruto worried? Not at all. If anything their friends and counselors were. Not that the two could possible lose. It was more on the fact that the normally talkative blonds were unusually quiet.

"Uh...Are you two alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled his cheerful smile.

"Everything is fine, Sakura-chan! We're just in the zone!" Naruto yelled. Ino rubbed her now aching ear before she added what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, forehead. No need to worry. We're so going to win this thing." Ino said. It was then that the whistle was blown to let the contestants know they were needed at the starting line. Naruto and Ino limped their way to the said starting line after everyone wished them luck in their own way.

"Now remember Naruto...it's one-two-one. And stay calm." Ino said as they got themselves settled.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember Ino..." Naruto replied. Both of them were ignoring the taunts from a certain 'rival' team.

"On your marks! Get set!. Go!!" Tsunade yelled. Ino and Naruto took off. Mumbling one, two, one, two over and over again. The two blonds blocked out their competition because they needed...they had to win this. Turning the pole, they could clearly hear the cheers from their teammates namely they females.

'Just a few more steps' the two of them thought. One, two, one, two, one--they were done. Finally tuning into what was the real world, they realized they won!

"INO! We won! We did it!" Naruto yelled about to hug her but failed to still being tied together.

"Ow! That hurt baka!" Ino yelled back but managed to give him a small hug.

"Wow. Would never had thought you'd actually be able to work together, un." Deidara said as the group had walked over to the winning pair.

"That was amazing you guys." Kimiko added as she untied them.

"Campers! Counselors! I have something to say regarding the relay race happening later today." Tsunade yelled. Everyone turned to look at them. "Thank you. The race will begin within the forest. The person starting the first leg will be escorted by one of their counselors to the starting line. Counselors, once they are settled you may walk up to the second leg person to wait for them in case of an injury.. Second leg people once you reach the third person wait for your counselor.

"Third leg will race to the opening of the forest where the other counselor will be waiting with the anchor. Anchors you will of course race until you reach the finish line which is right in front of the lake." Tsunade said allowing everything to settle in.

"And one more thing." She added. "Counselors please pick up your walkie talkies in my office." And with that she walked away with her assistant following behind her.

"Why did she tell us all this now?" Tenten asked.

"Because she'll most likely forget about it later." Kimiko explained.

"Kind of like how she's just now giving us walkie talkies, un." Deidara added as the group began to head toward their cabins.

"Wait...So what is one of us has gotten hurt?" Naruto asked.

"You could trust us, un. We wouldn't let anything happen to you." Deidara said.

"I trust Kimiko. Not you." Sasuke said. Deidara glared at the Uchiha, but smirked anyway.

"Smart man, Uchiha. But seriously, it's the honest ones you need to look out for, un." He said looking at Kimiko.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She asked looking up at him from her conversation with Hinata. Deidara ignored her question and looked at the teens about to head into their cabins.

"We'll see you guys later, un. Remember three o' clock." Deidara said dragging Kimiko away.

* * *

"Ok hopefully you all remember the rules explained from earlier." Tsunade said to the awaiting teens. "Ok then. Let's get going." With that last thing said Tsunade walked toward her seat at the other end of the field, where the finishline was present.

"Sakura. Tenten. Neji. You three ready to go?" Kimiko asked. The three nodded. "What channel, Deidara?" Kimiko asked the blond as she played with the walkie talkie.

"Three, un." Deidara said

"Ok...See you all in a few." Kimiko said as she and three others walked into the forest. Deidara and Sasuke stood at the very entrance waiting to wait.

Once the other two were at their marked positions, it left Kimiko and Sakura walking toward the 'starting line' of the race. Kimiko noted at how fidgety the pink hair girl had gotten as they finally made it to the starting line.

"Sakura." The girl looked over at her and Kimiko gave her a small smile. "Why are you so nervous?" Sakura sighed.

"What if I mess up or something?" Sakura asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"You can't think like that, Sakura. I know you're a strong girl, so just have fun with this ok." Kimiko said and somehow Sakura managed to smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura said in a cheerful note. Kimiko smiled too and gave the girl a small hug.

"Good luck, Sakura. See you in a few." Sakura nodded as Kimiko walked away. But as Kimiko walked past Hisa and the dark hair boy she heard Hisa whisper to the boy.

"Now you know the plan, Zaku. Don't let me down." And that's all Kimiko heard as she continued to make her way toward the second leg person; Tenten.

* * *

Sakura stood waiting for Shizune to blow the whistle, but despite what Kimiko had told her she was still feeling a little...uneasy. She felt as though something was going to happen, and only hell could come out it all.

"Ok campers. Are you ready?" Shizune asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then! On your marks! Get set!" And Shizune blew her whistle. Sakura a long with others took off toward their destination.

Everything was fine Sakura thought. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous...But then it hit her, when the guy next to her kept weaving in front of her. Causing her to slow slightly at times.

Sakura had finally managed to get next to him, but when she realized it was exactly what he wanted it was too late. The dark hair boy stuck his foot out and caused Sakura to fall.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked looking to where the first leg people were starting to show up. Kimiko didn't say anything especially when that Zaku kid ran up with a smile on his face. Hisa had one too in fact. It was then Sakura ran up, slightly slower than what she was capable of. She went to hand Tenten the baton but Tenten didn't take it. "Sakura...What happen...Your leg it's bleeding."

"Tenten! Take the baton and go. I've got it." Kimiko said. Tenten hesitated and took the baton and took off. Looking over her shoulder. She couldn't beleive someone when that far as to hurt her friend.

Kimiko made Sakura sit as she looked at her leg. It was just a gash, but she need to get it covered up. Taking out some gauze and her walkie talkie. She didn't need to ask which one had done it, she had a pretty good idea and she was pissed.

* * *

_"Deidara!"_ Deidara looked down at the walkie talkie in his hand.

"What is it Kimiko, un?" He asked. After a moment he got a reply.

_"Sakura's hurt! That bitch Hisa did all this it's all her doing! She told that damn Zaku kid to hurt her!" _Sasuke's head snapped up at the message of Sakura being hurt.

"Calm down, un." Deidara said into the walkie talkie and he was pretty sure, Kimiko probably scoffed at that. And when he didn't get an answer he knew nothing good could come out of this.

"Fuck..." And Sasuke agreed, because that kid...The one who hurt Sakura was going to be hurt himself.

* * *

Tenten had finally made manage to give Neji the baton but he noticed the worry in her face and he knew that it had nothing to do with the race.

"Sakura's hurt! Hurry and get the race over with." Tenten said catching her breath. Neji nodded and took off. He figured since Kimiko was with Sakura and she had a walkie talkie...Sasuke must know too...And with that acknowledgment Neji sped up. He knew his friend and his friend had a temper much more fearful than his own.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Neji to come toward him with that damn baton. The faster Sasuke could finish this race the faster he could go kick that kids ass.

And what he wanted finally came running out of the forest. Before Neji had completely let go of the baton Sasuke had already taken off. Two of the four sitting on the sidelines might have thought he was just trying to hurry to make up ground, seeing as he was currently in fourth, but was catching up pretty quickly. But that didn't fool the two guys.

"I know that look." Naruto said a slight frown on his face. The two girl looked at him to notice how serious the normally hyper blond was.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke's pissed off about something." Naruto said watching his best friend run past the person in second.

"Isn't he like always pissed off about something?" Ino asked her attention back on the Uchiha.

"No. Something must have happened in there." Shikamaru said with a sigh. As he looked over to where Neji and Deidara were, but they were now standing there with the others. "How troublesome...It's Sakura." He added.

"What about her?" Hinata and Ino asked in unison. The two of them and Naruto looked toward the pink haired girl and noticed the gauze on her leg. Nothing more was said as a whistle was blown. Looking over toward where the finish line was they saw that Sasuke had dropped the baton and was now heading toward the group that had formed in front of the woods.

"This is not good." Naruto said standing up and running toward the group. The other three following.

Sasuke was not happy. Many would think it was poor sportsmanship because he came in second place, but it had nothing to do with that. He had something else to settle.

"Hey! You Zaku." Sasuke asked standing in front of the dark hair boy. The boy looked at him and smirked.

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke replied...with a fist. Before anyone knew what was going on, somehow it was a fight against the two 'rival' teams. Counselors began to pull the teens away from each other but the fight only seem to get worse.

"Deidara. Why the hell is your team attacking mine." Sasori asked the blond, as he pulled Ino away from one of the other girls.

"Why don't you ask her!?" Kimiko yelled. She didn't even try to stop the fight that was going on. She simply didn't care.

"Why are you trying to put the blame on me? You're teams are a bunch of animals." Hisa said.

"You told him to hurt her! I heard you talk about some type of plan." Kimiko said.

"So you were eavesdropping. Real mature Kimiko." Hisa snapped back.

"Oh yeah, and cheating is way above my maturity. You are such a bitch Hisa." Kimiko said.

"What was that?" Hisa asked through gritted teach. Kimiko closed the gap between them.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? B-I-T--" Her little spelling lesson went unfinished when Hisa punched her. The two counselors where now in a fight.

Deidara looking over at the two girls fighting let go of Ino. The girl quickly getting back into the fight she was pulled from.

"So what are you going to do, Deidara?" Sasori asked. Deidara didn't get to answer because--

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped in the middle of their fight.

* * *

"I am appalled by all of this." Tsunade said to the two teams standing in front of her. She stopped pacing and looked at the two female counselors. "I'm especially disappointed in the two of you." The two of them looked everywhere but that the older woman. "Never in my years, have I seen such a mess over camp games." Tsunade sighed and looked at the teams completely. Aside from the two male counselors. Everyone was a mess.

"Neither team get points in this round of the games. You stay where you were from earlier." Tsunade said.

"That's not fair! That means they're still in first place! We're suppose to be tied!" Hisa exclaimed.

"Oh shut up and stop your crying." Kimiko mumbled.

"Girls! Do you want me to disqualify both teams?!" Tsunade yelled at them. Neither girl said anything. "Now go get yourselves cleaned up...All of you." The two groups began to walk away in their seperate directions.

"We're going to win, un." Deidara said to the redhead before he walked away. Sasori took a moment then realized his question from earlier.

* * *

"Sakura how's your leg?" Tenten asked once they entered their cabin.

"It's fine...I just need to clean it and bandage it up again. Thanks for asking." Sakura said. Tenten nodded.

"I can't believe that she stooped so low to win a silly little race." Ino said.

"It fine. We can still win this." Sakura told them.

"You think so Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"That was a really heroic thing you did, teme." Naruto said as he fell on to his bed.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked sitting on his own bed.

"Beating the shit out of that guy for Sakura..." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"He played dirty. That's all there is to it." Sasuke said.

"Hn. Can't hide from your feelings for too long Uchiha." Neji said from the other side of the cabin.

"Want to take your own advice, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"What a drag. We just got done with one fight. Let's not have another." Shikamaru said. No one else said anything as they continued to do whatever they were going to do before the conversation.

* * *

Deidara entered the cabin to find, that the bathroom door was opened and the light was on. He walked to the door and stood there and watched Kimiko glare in the mirror. From his few he could clearing see the bruise forming under her left eye. Which didn't surprise him.

"Glaring at it, won't make it go away, un." Kimiko looked up into the mirror to look at the boy. "I brought you something." He said.

"If it's a steak...I'll give you one to match mine." She said. Deidara couldn't believe she was trying to joke at the time, but then again this didn't surprise him either...It was Kimiko after all.

"I brought you a bag of ice." He said handing her the object. She thanked him and pressed it to her eye slightly as she walked out of the bathroom. It was quiet between them for a few moments.

"Sorry about losing my head out there..." Kimiko said suddenly with a sigh. Deidara shrugged.

"Why, un? Somethings just need to happen. Hopefully you feel better after that, un." Deidara said. Kimiko looked up at him through her currently good eye.

"Actually I do feel better." Kimiko said. Deidara nodded.

"We're not going to lock them in the equipment room or any of that other realtionship stuff, un. I've got something else in mind and I'm pretty sure they won't mind this either..." Deidara said. Kimiko said nothing. She figured she'd rather not know for the time being, after all she could trust Deidara.

* * *

**So how was that? Seemed kind of blah to me, not sure why maybe it's because, everything sounds better in your head, ya know? I'm not sure when my next update will be so it might take a reallllllly long time before I update again.**

**Most of my free time will be toward sleep and school work, but I really hope I finish this story before Thanksgiving...Let's hope I can do it! If not...then I guess that's ok too! :)  
**

**Review Please!! (It'll be an early (9/19) birthday gift :) It'll make me super happy!)  
**

**Mucho Amor. -TwilightRaver-**


	12. Filler Festivites

**So hey you guys, I'm not dead... It's been a while since my last update. Yeah I know. But I've finally done it. I've finally updated. In the last couple of weeks I have been having slight breakdowns from the stress of school. So now that I have a little bit of down time (not really). I've typed a filler chapter, so that I can make my reviewers and readers happy. And well it makes me happy too. haha, because I need the happy. Also thank you to those that wished me a happy birthday it meant a lot!**

**_To Chrin: I understand how you feel about Hinata and Shikamaru getting into a fight too, but I have to disagree with you on the Shikamaru part. He might be lazy but when it comes to his friends...I think he'd do something about it. The Hinata part yes I do agree with you, but hey, whatcha gonna do? And remember...I didn't say they got beaten up.  
_**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 12 everyone!!**

_"You make breaking hearts look so easy, seems like you've done this before..." -Anberlin; 'Breaking' from New Surrender_

**Disclaimer: **If I was the owner of Naruto...I would make war against the school board.

* * *

Sakura hadn't slept much the night before. She was still thinking about the things that had happened prior. Turning over in her bed for the umpteenth time she looked at the clock, 7:30am. She hadn't been up that early since school ended. Sakura knew better than to wake any of her friends. They would most likely bite her head off.

"Forehead...Are you ok over there?" Sakura turned toward in the direction of the voice, to see her best friend looking at her with half opened eyes.

"I'm fine Ino." Sakura whispered back, but Ino sat up more.

"I know you've been up most of the night, because I have too." Ino said pushing her messy hair out of her face. "What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I was just thinking about yesterday." Sakura told her. Ino nodded and then swung her legs over her bed.

"Yeah, same here. I still can't believe they did that to you." Ino said with a small sigh, but then smile. "But Sasuke, had it all covered in the end." Sakura blushed and swung her legs over her own bed as well.

"It wasn't like that, Ino-pig. He did it because I'm his friend." Sakura said.

"Or because he likes you, and he's too stubborn to actually admit it." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's assumption, but then again...Ino might be right, but why should Sakura get her hopes up?

"I think he cares about you Sakura." Ino and Sakura looked in the direction of the newly added voice. Tenten had sat up and had made her way to sit on Ino's bed seeing as it was closer than Sakura's.

"How long have you been up?" Ino asked.

"A while. Kind of hard to sleep with a pair of mouths like yours." Tenten said teasingly.

"Shut up, Tenten." The two of them said in unison.

"I guess I should get up too." They all looked to see Hinata making her way to sit upon Sakura's bed.

"Did we wake you Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I always wake up around this time." She said.

"What do you think exciting is going to happen today?" Tenten asked after a few moments passed. All the girls shrugged.

"Who knows, let's just hope there aren't any fights today." Sakura said with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey...Sasuke...you awake?" Sasuke groaned when he heard the voice of his annoying friend. Knowing that if he didn't answer Naruto would only get louder and possibly try and cause him harm. Key word try.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke mumbled back, not bother to turn toward the boy.

"Nothing. I just wanted someone to talk to. I'm so bored." If Naruto had been closer the Uchiha would have punched the crap out of him for waking him up (not that he was sleeping much anyway), so he settle with throwing the clock on the table next to him. "Ow! Teme! You are so mean to me! I just wanted some company!"

"Then talk to yourself." Another voice mumbled. "I'm sure you'd have a great conversation about ramen and which flavor you like more." He added sitting up and looking in the direction of his loud friend.

"No one asked you Neji!"

"Why can't a guy get some sleep?" Shikamaru asked sitting up reluctantly. Sasuke huffed a sigh and sat up as well glaring at the blond rubbing the top of his head. Sasuke praised himself for his good aim without looking.

"Why the hell are you up, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto dropped his hand from his head and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've been awake for awhile actually. You know teme, you moved around a lot. Something on your mind?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Hn. No." Sasuke replied. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes but said nothing.

"What time is it?" Shikamaru asked yawning. Naruto looked at the clock that had hit him.

"7:40...What do you guys think we're going to do today?"

"Does it really matter?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, because you know how crazy Deidara is...And after what happened yesterday who knows what hell he'll think of. Though...Sometimes it's king of fun." The other three boys agreed, Naruto did have apoint.

* * *

Deidara dragged a half-sleep Kimiko out of their cabin. He had rushed her to get dressed, before she could even wash her face he had pulled her out of the cabin and down the trail toward cabins 13A and 13B.

"Come on Kimiko, I can't keep dragging you like this, un." Deidara said tugging on the girl's wrist again.

"No one asked you to." She said touching her eye and wincing. She had almost forgotten about her black eye. "Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Because...We have to get out of here, before Tsunade notices we're all gone, un." Kimiko stopped walking and looked at the blond dumbfounded. What did he mean get out?

"Are you crazy?! You know how pissed she was yesterday! And what do you mean all?" Kimiko yelled, she was fully awake now and if Deidara didn't get her shut up soon, the whole camp would be too.

"Stop yelling at me, un. We're taking the brats with us. They deserve the time out of here." Deidara told her.

"And where are we going?" Kimiko asked crossing her arms.

"Like you don't know, un." Kimiko gave him a look. "Did that punch knock all of your memory out of you? The festival." Deidara said.

"I know about the festival Deidara, but if Tsunade finds out..." Kimiko was cut off when she heard Deidara make a tsking sound.

"Forget about Tsunade and losing. You're becoming somewhat of a bore." Suddenly something in Kimiko's eyes flickered before she began to walk ahead.

"I'll be needing my camera before leaving." She said. Deidara smiled and caught up to her.

"Already got it, un." He said handing her the digital camera. Kimiko shook her head but continued to walk.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were surprised to see that someone had knocked on their door so early in the morning. Getting up, Tenten walked to the door and opened it to see Deidara. This wasn't normal to them, Kimiko always got them.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Get ready, un. We're about to leave." Deidara said leaning against the door frame. The girls all looked at one another.

"Where are we going, Deidara?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Don't ask questions. Get dressed and met us outside. Ten minutes." He said pushing off the door frame and walking away. Tenten closed the door and looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"We might as well get ready though...I'm afraid to find out what would happen if we go over ten minutes." Sakura said. The girls agreed and proceeded to get dress.

* * *

"Seems like Deidara has come early to torture us." Naruto said when they heard a knock on their door. Naruto stood up and got the door seeing as his friends weren't moving anytime soon. Opening the door his was shocked to see it wasn't Deidara after all. "Geez, Kimi-chan! That Hisa girl hit you pretty hard!" Naruto said seeing the dark haired girl standing there.

"...Good morning to you too, Naruto..." Kimiko said. "You guys need to get dressed now. We're heading out."

"What a drag. Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked. Kimiko smiled.

"It'll be fun. I promise. Just get dressed, you have about ten minutes." She said turning and going to wait with Deidara. Naruto closed the door.

"Where do you think we're going teme?"

"I don't know dobe." Sasuke said.

"Does it matter really matter? We don't have to worry about finding something to do now." Neji said.

Ten minutes had passed and the eight teens found themselves following their counselors through the woods. Neither of the counselors said where they were going only to a stop when the made it to the edge of the of the forest, to stand on the side of the road.

"What the hell? This is your idea of sneaking out? Seeing the road." Ino asked.

"We have to cross this road climb that hill and then you'll see why we came out here, un." Deidara said crossing the street, everyone followed quickly behind him and proceeded to climb the hill on the other side.

Reaching the top they all came to a complete stop when seeing a festival bordering the edge of a small lake. Despite it being so early the festival was pretty full.

"How can we possibly pay for anything going on down there!" Naruto yelled.

"Everything is free, Naruto." Kimiko said and Naruto's face lit up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! Come on Hinata!" Naruto said grabbing the said girl's hand and running down the hill to start enjoying his day out of the camp.

"Are you guys just going to stand here, un?" Deidara asked when no one else moved.

"I bet I can beat you Neji." Tenten said looking at the boy standing next to her. He looked at her with an amused look.

"Hn." The two of them were gone.

"Shikamaru..." Ino began.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming troublesome woman." Shikamaru said slowing walking down the hill with Ino trailing behind him with a smile plastered on her face.

"What about the two of you?" Kimiko asked, when Sakura and Sasuke were the only two left.

"Oh...Uh...Sasuke you want to...?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked past her. Sakura took this as a yes and followed behind the Uchiha, leaving the two counselors standing there alone.

"Hey Deidara." Deidara looked at her and saw the flash of the camera.

"Honestly Kimiko?" He asked rubbing his eyes. She laughed and took off down the hill. Deidara shook his head slightly, but smirked and took off after her onto the grounds of the festival.

* * *

"What do you want to do Hina-chan?" Naruto asked the girl as he continued to hold her hand. The girl in question was blushing as though there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know Naruto-kun...We can always get something to eat." She said quietly. Naruto smiled at her and headed toward the ramen stand.

The two of them sat down with their ramen and Hinata decided to ask the blond boy about his favorite food.

"Naruto-kun...How come you like ramen so much?" She asked.

"I never really thought about it. I guess it's because it's easy to make. And it's down right delicious." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Do you have a favorite food, Hinata-chan?"

"Um. I like cinnamon rolls."

"I don't blame you, they are really good too. Maybe we can find them around here somewhere." Naruto said his smile on growing more. Hinata smiled back shyly.

* * *

"No fair. You cheated." Tenten pouted when they had reached the festival.

"Hn. I did not. Besides you had a head start." Neji replied.

"You're just slow." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "So what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Hn. You can choose. I know you're good at throwing sharp things...but how's your aim in let's say baseball?" Neji asked.

"What are you talking about? There isn't any baseball here." Tenten said. Neji looked amused by the look on her face as he pulled her toward one of those throwing stations.

"Come one, come all!" The man yelled. "Oh what do we have here. You two on a date?" Neji smirked waiting for Tenten's reply, which she blushed before answering.

"No..." Tenten said.

"Alright, miss. I was only teasing. Would you like to give it a try knocking down the pyramid of bottles?" The man asked.

"Yes, please. Both of us." Neji said. The man handed them both a ball and Neji looked at Tenten. "Ladies first." He said. Tenten rolled her eyes at him and chucked the ball. She left one standing.

"Hn. I guess I was right. You aren't good at throwing everything." He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ah, shut up Neji. I bet that bottle is glued to the table." She said. Neji raised an eyebrow and threw the ball, knocking down all the bottles.

"You were saying?" Tenten punched him playfully on the arm.

"I was saying, that I'm going to knock down those bottles." She said. Neji smiled, a little competition never hurt anyone.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino found a place on the grass on the other side of the festival. The two of them sat there and stared up at the sky.

"Why do you like to watch the sky so much?" Ino asked him suddenly.

"The clouds. They don't have to worry about anything." He replied. Ino noted how content he looked staring up at the sky.

"Have you always been like this?" She asked him.

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked looking over at her.

"So down to earth. Not caring what others think and such."

"As long as I could remember." He said.

"I'm not sure I can ever be like that." Ino said with a sigh.

"I don't want you to be like that." Ino looked at the pineapple haired boy.

"But I'm 'troublesome'." She said. Shikamaru laughed slightly.

"There are a lot of things I call troublesome. It's a habit. You aren't that bad." He said. Ino smiled at him.

"I guess you aren't that lazy, seeing as this is the most I've heard you say to me." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, don't get too used to it."

* * *

"Do you want some cotton candy, Sasuke?" Sakura asked after she had gotten it from the man at the counter.

"Hn. I don't like sweets." Sakura's mouth dropped opened as she looked at him. What kind of person didn't like sweets?

"Seriously?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her and Sakura sighed as she pulled a piece of the cotton candy and forced it into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded. No girl had ever dare do such a thing...Ever. When he didn't say anything Sakura gulped. "I'm sorry, Sasuke...I was just trying to..."

"Hn. Not too bad." He said continuing to walk. Sakura smiled and caught up to him.

"Do you want some more?" She asked.

"Don't push it." Sakura giggled as they walked from booth to booth.

* * *

Deidara caught Kimiko and spun her around, she only laughed more. Deidara stopped spinning her and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Delete that picture, un." He told her. Kimiko looked at the said picture with a smile.

"You take a great picture Deidara." She told him. Deidara took the camera and looked at it. He had to agree it wasn't that bad.

"You're turn." He said. Kimiko put up a peace sign and Deidara snapped the photo. After looking at the picture he handed it to her. "How long do you think it'll take them to realize we're gone, un?" Deidara asked her. Kimiko looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We should head back some time after noon don't you think?" She asked. It was Deidara's turn to shrug.

"Do you really want to sit here all day and ask questions? Come on, we're here to have fun too." He said standing and helping her up in the process.

* * *

It was close to noon when everyone had eventually met up again.

"Hinata, Naruto. Smile!" Kimiko yelled as she snapped a picture of the two teens standing before her. "Aw, the two of you are cute." She said showing them the picture. Hinata blushed at the picture, while Naruto cheerfully asked if she could possibly send him a copy of the picture, she nodded of course and continued to take pictures of everyone.

"What have you two been doing all day?" Ino asked noticing the two counselors were wet.

"She pushed me in to the lake, un." Deidara said with a smile on her face.

"It was the other way around, and you're lucky my camera is waterproof." She said poking the boy on the chest.

"What did you guys do, un?" Deidara asked whilst rubbing where Kimiko had poked her.

"We watched the sky and then got something to eat." Ino said.

"Sasuke and I walked around and had some cotton candy. Did you know he doesn't like sweets." Sakura said. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at the girl.

"You're crazy Sasuke. Sweets are awesome." Tenten said. "We knocked down some pins, before we ate. I knocked them all down of course."

"Though it took you about ten tries." Neji said.

"You weren't suppose to say that!" Tenten said playfully.

"How about the two of you?" Deidara asked Naruto and Hinata.

"First we had ramen! Then we found some cinnamon buns! We had so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well that's awesome you guys." Kimiko said handing the camera to Sakura so the pink haired girl could look at the pictures.

"When are we leaving? I'm tired." Shikamaru said.

"Do you even know the meaning of he word fun?" Ino asked the lazy teen next to her.

"We're leaving soon." Kimiko said laughing at the two of them.

"You should be. What would Tsunade say if she found out you brought them out here." All happiness in the group as they turned to look at new comer.

"Hisa must you?" The red head next to her asked, looking very annoyed with her.

"After what she did to my face, yes." Hisa said. Everyone looked at Hisa's face and saw the scratch that ran down the side of her cheek.

"I think it works for you." Kimiko said.

"I can't wait for Tsunade to know about you guys sneaking out." Hisa said.

"You can't do that. Because then you'd just get in trouble." Ino said. Hisa smiled that poisoned honey smile at her.

"After what happen yesterday. Who's she going to believe? Plus she saw us before we left and we unlike you didn't bring our group." She said smugly. "I was never here." That's when there was a flash and Sakura had a look of triumph on her face.

"The camera never lies." Sakura said.

"Give me that camera!" Hisa yelled at her.

"Back off, un." Deidara said in a serious tone. "If there's nothing else to be said, go away... Now." He said.

"Actually there is. Kimiko how about we settle this little battle once and for all?" Hisa said turning to the dark haired girl.

"You mean I can finally push you off a cliff?" She asked innocently. Hisa frowned.

"Grow up. I was thinking, that we make a bet like Sasori and Deidara-kun." At the sound of the suffix Deidara scrunched up his face slightly. Why couldn't this girl take a hint that he didn't like her? Sasori on the other hand looked annoyed since he had heard about her plan ever since in his opinion Hisa got her ass kicked.

"And that would be?"

"Winner shaves the loser's head." Kimiko laughed then stopped suddenly.

"Oh, you weren't joking." She said with a thoughtful look.

"You can't seriously be thinking about it, Kimiko." Ino asked. Deidara looked at Ino and shook his head slightly. He knew Kimiko and her hatred for the girl and he knew exactly what she was going to say, no matter how stupid the bet was.

"Wouldn't be as fun as pushing you off a cliff, but hey. Shaving your head isn't such a bad idea. Deal." The two girl reluctantly shook hands.

"Are you done?" Sasori asked the girl. He had only suggested going there because he thought maybe she would stop her stupid revenge.

"I hope you aren't too attached to your hair Kimiko." Hisa said turning and walking away from them. Sasori sent the group a look that looked like a sorry though no one could be so sure.

"Let's get out of here, un. I'm sure they'd notice that we're gone by now." Deidara said once the other two counselors were out of sight. Everyone followed their counselors off of the festivals grounds, their happy day suddenly turning serious.

* * *

"That was one of the stupidest bets ever made, un." Deidara said once they had entered their cabin. "Really now. Shaving your head." Kimiko laid sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Are you even listening to me, un?"

"I always listen to what you've got to say Deidara." She said looking at the blond. "Why are you so caught up on this? Do you think we'll lose?" she asked.

"You never count out the competition, un."

"It's my head Deidara so what if it's shaved...It'll grow back." Kimiko told him. Deidara sighed and sat on his own bed looking at her.

"I like your hair, un. And if we do lose, she's not coming anywhere near your head with clippers." Kimiko would have las if he hadn't looked so serious.

"Well I guess we just have to win, huh?"

* * *

The eight teens found themselves sitting in the girl's cabin, talking about the final game.

"We can't let them win." Sakura said to them.

"Why? Because you want to see a bald Hisa?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"They don't want us to win. Especially Hisa. And after yesterday, I think we can all agree that winning is the best way to shut them up." Sakura said.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled."Let's take those bastards down! I've got the perfect idea..."

"Hn. Dobe. We aren't going to cheat." Sasuke said knowing where his best friend was going with this.

"Oh really then what are we going to do teme?" Naruto asked.

"Strategy." Sasuke said.

"How come I have the feeling this involves me?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Stop being so lazy." Neji told the boy.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten and Hinata asked. Shikamaru sighed and sat up.

"Fine...But I'm not guaranteeing this will work, but this is what we'll do..." The eight teens sat their plotting on how they were going to win the next event. Hopefully, it will all work out.

* * *

**Aw. Fluff...I think Ino and Shikamaru were my favorite... :)**

**Originally I had a certain couple kiss (You tell me which one :P )...but I ended up editing that out, due to the fact that, that would have been too much. It's your job to tell me...Which of the five possible couples you would like to see kiss first. :)**

**So..Again, not sure when I'll update again. School is very time consuming. And being a junior this is the time of my life that pretty much can't screw up. The pressure!**

**Next Chapter: The Extreme Scavenger Hunt Begins...I Know FINALLY! but hey, I had to lead up to it and this filler was the only way, plus I was in the mood for a festival. Plus it was Spirit week at my school...Damn Seniors cheated! Anyway...  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **

**Love Always, TwilightRaver**


	13. ESH Day 1Night 1

**Hello Everyone! Long time no update! But thanks to procrastination and sleepless nights, say hello to Chapter 13!...  
...I never thought I'd get pass one let alone twelve other chapters. So yay me, but I couldn't have done it with out my loyal reviewers and readers so this Chapter is dedicated to you! But do not worry, there are about three more chapters left before this baby comes to a close. Well enough of my sentimental blabbing;**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Disclaimer: **Yo no propio Naruto...."I do not own Naruto"...

* * *

Monday, which meant in next twenty minutes the top three teams would be on their way into the forest to begin the final event of the summer. The Extreme Scavenger Hunt. Most of them figured it was only extreme because they would be spending three days in the forest. Regardless if they had found all their pieces on the first day.

"Listen up campers! In the next few minutes we will begin the most anticipated event of the summer." Tsunade said to the awaiting groups. "As you all know you will be spending three days in the forest finding all the three items on your list. Counselors you were given the list this morning and the channel for emergencies. We will begin soon so be ready."

"You guys ready, un?" Deidara asked them.

"Hell yeah we're ready!" Naruto exclaimed when no one else said anything.

"Why do I have the feeling that you guys are up to something?" Kimiko asked the group who seemed overly interested in straps of their bags.

"Stop being paranoid Kimiko." Deidara said to the girl, she narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Ino asked.

"Scrolls, but each scroll has the clue to where the next one is hidden." Deidara explained to them. And just at that time Tsunade stood before the three groups with that smile on her face.

"Will you all face the forest." She commanded. When they were all turned she continued. "You may now proceed into the forest, the best of luck to everyone. Enjoy your time." She said and everyone made their way into the forest each group going in three different direction.

The group walked for a few minutes before stopping to read their first clue.

"I either high or low it may take a little fall." Deidara read to them. They all stared at the older blond boy. "That's it, un." He said. "We should get going if we're going to find this thing." He said beginning to walk.

"Wait." Tenten said. "We have to split up if we're going to find it."

"We can't split up. We only have one walkie talkie. If one of you get hurt we wouldn't know." Kimiko said.

"That's why we got these." Neji said pulling four more walkie talkies from his bag. Deidara and Kimiko shared a look.

"How the hell did you get those?" Deidara questioned.

"We got them from the supply closet." Shikamaru said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world...Which it was though there was still a key they needed.

"We stole the key from your cabin." Ino added.

"Hm. Devious. Impressive." Kimiko mumbled but then punched Deidara. "Oh no they most definitely aren't up to anything." She said sarcastically.

Deidara rubbed the spot she punched him in and looked at the teens. "I give you your props, un."

"We're all set on channel 22 sub-channel 8." Sakura said.

"We'll call if any of us find anything." Sasuke said.

"And we can meet back here, if need be." Hinata added.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Naruto yelled. Deidara sighed before looking at Kimiko who had a small smile on her lips.

"Alright then. We'll do this. Who's idea was this anyway?" He asked. The teens looked at Shikamaru who sighed.

"I'm tired. Can we just get going?" Shikamaru asked. Deidara fought the urge to roll his eyes but turned around pulling Kimiko along with him. from there everyone went in pairs to search for their clue.

* * *

"Shikamaru do you think this will work." Ino asked as they climbed over a fallen tree trunk. Shikamaru looked lazily over at her before replying.

"I told you I wasn't sure before. I mean with your plan to get two people together while trying to win a competition is just weird. I pretty sure that that whole little plan of yours would just happen because it's supposed to." Shikamaru said helping the girl down from the tree trunk.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like Sakura. I believe everything needs a little push." She said walking along.

"People don't like pushy. It's troublesome." He told her. Ino ignored him.

"Where are we supposed to be looking?" She asked looking at tree tops and the ground. Shikamaru sighed, why couldn't there had been a shoji competition instead?

"I doubt it's in a tree, Ino. Let's just check the ground."

* * *

"Do you see anything over there Neji?" Tenten called from where she knelled on the ground. She'd checked under pretty much everything that was in the clearing where they were.

"Of course I see something Tenten. I'm not blind." Neji said smirking at her. Tenten rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She stood up and walked over to the Hyuuga boy.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked once she was standing next to the boy.

"Hn. Most people would keep looking." He said still smirking at her.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not most people."

"You are in fact a strange one. Ever since when we first met I thought that." He said suddenly looking serious.

"What are you saying?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. He chuckled some.

"I like strange." Before Tenten could say anything his lips were on top of hers. And Tenten never felt more alive.

* * *

"Hinata-chan. I don't want to look anymore." Naruto said sitting on the ground in a child like manner. Hinata looked over at the blond and sighed. He was too cute to be mad at. Not that Hinata could ever get that mad at anyone.

"But we have to Naruto-kun. It's only fair." She said from where she stood.

"How about we let someone else find it? I doubt it's here anyway." Naruto told her.

"Yeah...I don't think it's here as well." Hinata said joining the blond boy on the ground. Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"See, now we can enjoy this time together! They'll call us when they find something." Hinata blushed.

"Alright Naruto-kun."

* * *

"I swear, Tsunade does these things on purpose." Sakura said jumping from the tree she had climbed to look for the clue.

"Yeah. Let's go up that hill." Sasuke said. Sakura followed behind the raven haired boy as the walked up the hill. At the top Sakura looked down the hill and gasp. From their end it wasn't that high up, but going down on that side, it was pretty far the view from there was amazing. Even if it was just more trees.

"There isn't anything here, Sasuke-kun." She said looking down.

"Hn. So it seems. We could climb down though, just in case." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, who would have thought they would have been doing so much climbing in the woods. Sakura began to go down the hill. "Careful Sakura. It's---" Sasuke didn't finish when the girl slipped, he grabbed her hand only to go rolling down the hill with her.

* * *

"They're pretty smart, eh?" Kimiko said as she followed behind her friend. From the looks of it the two were just taking a walk through the forest.

"They have their moments." Deidara said. Kimiko smiled at his apparent annoyance.

"It was a good idea I think." Kimiko said quickening her pace to stand next to him. "We aren't even looking for anything, we're just walking." She stated causing the boy to stop walking.

"That's because it wouldn't be here. There's too much ground to cover for it to be on the ground near a tree." Deidara said.

"I wish you said that before you let them walk off." Kimiko said shaking her head.

"I figured they would have figured it out." He said. At that moment the walkie talkie went off.

_"We found it."_ The person said. _"You should come find us though, we sort of fell down a hill...EW!"_ Kimiko laughed realizing it was Sakura, but wondered what was so gross.

"Let's go find them." Deidara said shaking his head.

* * *

"Ow..." Sakura said opening her eyes to see that she laid on top of the Uchiha boy. He glared slightly, but she didn't think it was directed toward her. She smiled looking down at him. "Sorry about that Sasuke." She said.

"It's fine." Sasuke said. "As much as I enjoy this..." He mumbled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Get off me." He said calmly. Sakura blushed and immediately rolled off to be sitting next to him. She looked up at where they head rolled from noticed how high up it was.

"Hey Sasuke..." He looked at her pulling leaves from his hair. "Didn't that clue say it would take a little fall..."

"Something like that." He said.

"Well look, we fell from a high place to a low place. And look over there..." She said pointing to a bolder.

"Aa." He stood up helping her up as well. The two of them walked over toward the boulder and looked around it. Until they found a pile of three scrolls, the only problem was that there was a small green snake. Sakura backed away from it, while Sasuke just stood there looking at it.

"What are you doing, that thing could be poisonous." Sasuke looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura it isn't poisonous. It's completely harmless. See." Sasuke bent down and picked up the snake, Sakura backed away again causing the boy the chuckle. "Just get the scroll Sakura." He said. Sakura watched him carefully as though he was going to throw it on her at any moment. She picked up the scroll. "Now let them know."

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke play with the green little serpent. Regardless she pulled the walkie talkie from her pocket and pressed the button turning away from Sasuke. "We found it...You should come find us though, we sort of fell down a hill." Sasuke placed the snake on the girl's shoulder. "EW!" She dropped the walkie talkie and swatted the snake to the ground. Sasuke chuckled at her reaction.

"Not funny Uchiha!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I think it is." He said. Sakura picked up the walkie talkie and then stuck her tongue out at him.

It was in no time that their group stood at the top of the hill staring down at them.

"I'm guessing this is forehead's fault." Ino called to them.

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke climbed up the step hill.

"So you guys found it! Way to go!" Naruto said as they finally made it to the top.

"What did you freak out about Sakura?" Tenten asked remembering the girl's grossed out scream.

"There was a snake and he put on my shoulder." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"That's fascinating." Deidara said. "Let's hear that clue." Sasuke opened the scroll and read out the clue.

"You found me under a rock, are you ready to go under?"

"Who wrote this crap?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm guessing it's under the water." Hinata said answering the 'riddle'.

"We can either go now with the sun about to set soon or we can wait for the morning when it'll be sunny and people can dry." Deidara said. Everyone knew that if they went know they would freeze at night so they settled for just waiting until sunrise.

* * *

It was night time and they sat in two groups, boys and girls.

"How was 'hunting' for you all?" Kimiko asked the girls surrounding the portable lamp.

"It was interesting." Sakura said recalling earlier.

"Naruto and I kind of gave up after awhile...So we just talked." Hinata said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Cute." Kimiko said."How about you Ino?"

"He's so lazy, but we looked around until he stopped walking and stared at the sky." Ino explained shaking her head though there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

"And you Tenten? You've been quiet." Kimiko said looking at the brunette girl. Tenten shook her head.

"Uh, we looked for awhile." She said nonchantly.

"Is there more?" Sakura asked noticing how her friend had flushed a little in the dim light and it only got worse.

"N...No there isn't anymore, Sakura." Tenten said crossing her arms. The other girls looked at one another as if knowing.

"Did he Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked quietly. When the girl looked in the direction of implied boy the girls gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Our little Tenten is growing up!" Ino said. They laughed at the poor girls expense but Tenten didn't mind at all.

"What the hell are they giggling about?" Naruto asked looking in the direction of the girls.

"Most likely about guys." Deidara said poking the ground with a stick.

"You know Hyuuga, Tenten seemed extremely quiet earlier. Not to mention she's the only one that isn't laughing. Mind sharing." Sasuke asked.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled laying back on the ground.

"Hn. It's none of your business, Uchiha." Neji said glaring at the boy. Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders letting it go.

"No fair teme! If it was me you would have made me told!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru scoffed and lifted his head to look at the blond.

"That's because he can make you cry." He said.

"So!"

"Would you just shut the hell up?" Deidara asked sick of the boy's yelling. Naruto crossed his arms mumbling things under his breath. "You should turn in now. We're getting up at the crack of dawn." Deidara said standing.

Eventually everyone but the counselors had fallen asleep.

"You asleep, un?" Deidara whispered.

"No." Kimiko replied. "What is it?" She asked turning to look at him.

"So we have three more to go." He took her a few seconds to figure out what he meant.

"He said something?" She asked. Deidara smirked and shook his head.

"No, but his secretiveness and the giggles from you girls gave it away." He said. Kimiko smiled before turning her back on him.

"Good night Deidara."

"Night Kimiko."

* * *

**Alright you guys. I'm done with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Once again I'm not sure when I'll update again, but let's hope before the New Year, eh. **

**Thank you again to those that read my story and take the time to even read these author notes. :) **

**I've written a new story as well and I would appreciate it if you guys would go read and review it! THANKS!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**-TwilightRaver**

**PS. Happy Holidays if I don't get the chance to update before then. =)  
**


	14. ESH Day 2

**Hello once again! I've updated so much earlier than I expected! And that's because reviewers make me happy! And _I_ like to make them happy!!! Also, because my brain has pretty much shut down from all school work. Can you believe that my Winter Break begins _on_ Christmas Eve!!!! The county I live in sucks. Stupid board of education. Did anyone else have this problem?  
**

**Thanks to the readers and the reviewers!**

**Chapter 14!  
**

**Disclaimer: **Of the things I do own...Naruto does not fall under that list.

* * *

Deidara sat up and glanced at the watch on his arm, 5:49am. A lot earlier than he was expecting but the more time they had the better.

"Kimiko, un." He said shaking her slightly. She swatted his hand away.

"What?" She mumbled frowning in her sleep like state.

"We have to get going soon." Deidara said. "Help me wake them up, un." Slowly Kimiko sat up and looked around at the teens laying there so peacefully, no one was ever happy when they were awakened.

"I slept like a baby! I have so much energy!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked through the forest. They all gave him a look but either Naruto ignored them or was completely oblivious to it all. Most of them leaned toward the latter.

"Is he like this every morning?" Kimiko asked.

"All the time." Neji answered glaring daggers at the overly awake blond.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked.

"To the edge of the lake dobe." Sasuke said with a small sigh.

The group of ten walked for a long time until they finally reached the lake and stood on the abandoned dock.

"Hey look you can see the mess hall from here." Ino said pointing to the small building across the lake.

"Yeah how wonderful, un." Deidara mumbled looking at the lake his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where do you think it is down there?" Hinata asked.

"It's most likely tied to the dock a few feet down." Shikamaru said. They all looked at the water, even if it was warm out that water was probably freezing and none of them wanted to go test it out.

"So who's going down?" Deidara asked when no one moved. He certainly wasn't going down there.

"I say who ever is wearing a swim suit under their clothes." Sakura suggested. No one said anything but Deidara smiled as he looked at the quiet girl standing next to him.

"What?" Kimiko asked innocently looking up at him.

"I know you're wearing one, un." He said.

"How would you know that, huh?" Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled the shoulder of her shirt down slightly.

"Aa, that's a nice color." He said smirking. Kimiko swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Damn it Deidara!"

"Are you two always like this?" Tenten asked.

"Only on a good day." Deidara muttered. "Come on Kimiko we don't have all day."

"Are you sure no one else wants to go?" She asked hopefully. Everyone gave her a look and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at them. Sometimes she questioned the reasons behind why she went to camp. Pulling off her excess clothes she jumped into the lake, popping back up quickly to scream how cold it was.

"Deidara was right, that is a nice color." Ino said. Kimiko cocked her head to the side before diving down to receive that scroll. Not too much more longer she resurfaced and threw the thing onto the dock.

"How many were down there?" Sasuke asked her.

"One other team was already here." She answered as Deidara helped her out of the water placing a blanket around her.

"So what does it say?" Naruto asked. Tenten picked up the then and pulled it from it's plastic covering. She opened it and began to read what it said.

"Down below the shining moon, Around the trees a sacred gloom, Running with the midnight sky, Knowing the thing that makes you cry, Night is full with my essence, Eternal light betrays my presence, Soaring through my endless task, Shadows are my faithful mask.(1)" She finished reading it and everyone just stood there thing about it. They actually gave them a **_challenge_** this time.

"We should go somewhere else to think about this." Neji said breaking the silence. They agreed as they waited for Kimiko to slip her clothes back on.

* * *

"Do you know what the clue could have possibly meant, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked the navy haired girl as they walked away from their 'camp' site. Hinata shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'm not complete sure, Naruto-kun. But it might have to do with night." She replied.

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense. It did mention the moon." Naruto said. "But I don't know what it means. Are we going to have to find it at night?" Naruto wondered.

"Most likely."

"Hey Hinata! Will you help me look then?" Naruto asked her. Hinata blushed a little before nodded.

"Of course Naruto-kun." She said smiling

* * *

"Uh, Neji?" Tenten asked handing him one of the snacks from her bag.

"Hn?" Neji replied taking the snack. Tenten played with the zipper on her bag before sighing.

"You know...Um, yesterday. When, you know." Neji smirked at her and nodded waiting for her to go on. "Stop smirking! I want to know if it meant something." She said finally. Neji chuckled a little and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have done it if it didn't Tenten."

"But we'll be going home soon, what then?" Neji shook his again a frown on his face.

"It's not like I live on the other side of the universe, actually I don't live far from Hinata, so it's a wonder why I'm just meeting you now." Tenten nodded in understanding. Why was she such a worrier.

"What do you think the answer to the clue is?" She asked him. Neji looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"It's the obvious, we're looking for it tonight."

* * *

"If it's dark out how are we going to find it?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy.

"A flashlight Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"But still why'd they make this clue all about the night?" She asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Everything can't be seen in the brood daylight."

"That's true...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you weren't scared of that snake yesterday?" Sasuke smirked.

"First of all, it was small. And second, I own a snake which is bigger than that one."

"Oh...Really?" She asked in a small voice. Sasuke smirk only grew if possible.

"Is that a problem, _Sakura-chan_?" He asked.

"Uh...No...But if hypothetically speaking I were ever to you know visit you, you wouldn't like I don't know take it out of it's cage right." Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Who said anything about a cage?" Sakura paled slightly and figured it best not to surprise Sasuke at his home, **ever**. And Sasuke figured it would be great to invite her over one day.

* * *

"Shika-kun." Ino said as the laid back on the ground.

"Ino." Came Shikamaru's leveled reply.

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out what the answer to that clue is?" She asked. Shikamaru sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I've already figured it out." He told the blond girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Shikamaru didn't roll his eyes like he normally would have.

"Because it wouldn't matter. We would still have to wait."

"Ok...But what's the answer smart ass?" Ino asked.

"Darkness."

"So tonight we'll have to search the forest with our flash lights until we find something?" She questioned.

"It'll most likely reflect so that we can see it." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh joy."

* * *

"So how cold was that water, un?" Deidara asked smirking. Kimiko stopped running her hands through her hair to glare at the boy. Deidara chuckled some. "No need to wish me dead with your eyes, un."

"Darkness." She mumbled pulling her hair up into a bun.

"What?" Deidara asked when she didn't insult him. What the hell did darkness have to do with anything? She was ruining their normal banter.

"The answer to the clue Deidara. Or are you incapable of figuring that out?" Ah, there it was. That defensive behavior he knew he could get out of her.

"Aa, so nice of you to question my intelligence Kimiko. I know everything. Especially things about you." Deidara said slinging an arm around her. She shifted slightly and Deidara smiled. "Aw, did I make Kimiko uncomfortable?"

"No maybe I just wanted to move a little? We've been sitting here for awhile." She said. Deidara smiled when she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"So look at me." He watched as the side of her lips twitched slightly, but she finally looked at him. "Are you uncomfortable now, un?"

"No." This time she smiled. "Ever think that I want to be this close to you?" She questioned. Which caught him off guard. Was she only amusing him? Kimiko laughed at the look on his face and slipped from under his arm. "You know everything, _especially _things about me, right?" Kimiko asked getting up and heading toward the bag with all the snacks.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. How did she manage to do that? Deidara rested his head on his hand as he thought watching her, _maybe I don't know everything about you Kimiko._

* * *

"So we all know we have to find this clue somewhere out here...In the dark." Ino said looking at the slowly darkening sky. They had spent most of the day resting so they could stay up most of the night and find the only item left if need be.

"Yeah that's the plan." Tenten said.

"This should be interesting." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke.

"Hn. Hope you aren't afraid of the dark as well."He said with a smirk. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"What a drag...Can't we just get going already?" Shikamaru asked yawning slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't any of you dare get hurt. It'll be harder for us to find you." Deidara said. With that the groups of two went in five different directions. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**Can't you tell it's coming to an end...Next chapter we're going to see what makes looking for the final clue so interesting. And also it might or might not be the end of the race. Depending on how much 'drama' is in the next chapter will determine whether or not Day 3 will be apart of it. **

**1) The riddle I did not make up. haha. I am not _that_ creative. I looked up and so therefore not mine. haha. Did you guys figure it out before they all guessed the answer?  
**

**Uh. Next Update? Hopefully before 2009. haha...  
**

**I hope that I did not disappoint anyone...because I honestly disappointed myself. I know I can do better but it's been a long week and i still have Monday and Tuesday of school to get through. Gah. **

**Merry Christmas or just plain ol' Happy Holidays! I hope you get what you want! ^^**

**Review Please!**

**-TwilightRaver-  
**


	15. ESH Night 2

**Howdy! Well I've finally gotten my laptop back (long story short, I broke it and had to get another one...ha, ha, ha...) ...And it's the holidays! Yay!!! Want to say thanks to everyone who either read, reviewed, or favorite my story! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: **Everybody wants to rule---Ok I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino walked quietly through the woods, flashing their flashlights here and there, hoping that something would shine the moment the light hit it.

"Ino do you see anything yet?" Shikamaru asked after some more silence passed between them. Ino shook her head no but realized that he wasn't looking at her.

"No I don't see anything, Shikamaru." She said with a sigh. "We've been at this for the last two hours and still nothing. I'm not even sure where we are anymore." She said. Shikamaru stopped walking and faced her turning off his flashlight. By the little light the moon gave off he could still see her.

"I know…Let's take a break." He suggested. Ino didn't argue as she sat down on the ground resting her back against a tree. Shikamaru joined her as the both of them looked up at the sky.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Ino asked him suddenly. Shikamaru looked at her; never had he heard her sound so calm before.

"What is?" he asked.

"The stars, they're beautiful." She laughed a little. "I feel content. Is that how you feel when you look at the clouds Shika-kun?" Ino asked him.

"Yeah…That's exactly how I feel." Shikamaru replied. "This if going to be troublesome..." He mumbled. "Ino..."

"Yes?" She asked turning her head to look at him. He placed his hand under her chin and gently kissed her. Ino was in shock, did Shikamaru just kiss her? Was this all a dream? Ino peaked one eye open...No this was definitely not a dream.

* * *

"Ok Sasuke, this is ridiculous." Sakura said turning and looking at the raven haired boy. She was tired and she simply didn't want to look anymore. "I doubt we'll find it..."

"Hn."

"Mind actually using words?" Sasuke smirked at her but said nothing. "You're impossible." She mumbled looking away.

"Do I make you angry, Sakura-_chan_?" He asked her. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Frequently. But it's because I can't figure you out. Personally I think it's because you have so many mood swings. You're hot then you're cold. You're in then you're out. You're---"

"You've been listening to too much pop." He said cutting her off. "And I do not have mood swings." Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-_kun_." And she turned and began to walk again. Sasuke pushed his bangs out of his face and followed her. Sasuke Uchiha does **not** have mood swings.

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked aimlessly around the forest. Sure they were _looking_ for the clue. They just weren't looking hard enough.

"You know they'll be extremely pissed if the clue is around here and we didn't spot it." Tenten said to her companion. Neji looked at her before pointing the flashlight in a random direction.

"It's not here. Is your conscience clean now?" He asked her. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You know you really make me want to punch you sometimes." She told him. Neji gave her an amused look.

"Really, now? I think you're bluffing."

"Remember the last time you said that?" Neji smirked at her.

"There's no cliff, and there's no water."

"Ah, yes. But there are no witnesses as well." Tenten said smiling at him. Neji just shook his head still amused with the conversation.

"Trying to seduce me Tenten?" He asked causing her to blush. She walked passed him, mumbling things about falling for a Hyuuga. Neji chuckled slightly and followed after her.

* * *

"This is useless Deidara. I think we've passed this same tree like five times." Kimiko said turning to look at the blond. Deidara didn't reply as he stared at what seemed like nothing. "Deidara...Deidara?...Blondie!" She knew that would get his attention.

"You promised you would never call me that again, un." He said turning his gaze toward her slowly.

"That was five years ago, besides you weren't listening to me. What were you looking at anyway?" She asked looking to where his gaze had been then looking at him again.

"I was just thinking about something, un. What were you saying?" Kimiko shrugged.

"It's not important." She said. "Deidara what are you staring at?" She asked when she saw that he was looking at her with his head titled slightly to the side.

"I've been out with you many times before at night, but I never realized how much the moon makes you glow, un." He said. Kimiko blushed but looked at herself anyhow. Deidara smiled and walked up to her. "I guess it's my artist eye talking." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kimiko blushed causing Deidara to smile more. "So Kimiko...I couldn't get you to blush before but now that's all you seem to be doing." Her face was on fire. She hated how he managed to catch her off guard like that.

"Earlier today, you implied that I don't know everything about you. Got me thinking, un. How much do you like me Kimiko?" He asked her calmly. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, but then she smirked and leaned up. Her lips meeting his. She pulled away and they watched one another.

"Did that answer your question?" She asked. Deidara smirked before bringing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Naruto held Hinata's hand much to her delight as they walked around the forest looking for the clue. Like everyone else they were getting tired and came to a stop in a small clearing.

"Hinata-chan. When we get back to the city, want go with me to the movies or something?" He asked her as they sat against one of the trees. Hinata blushed and smiled at the blond.

"I'd loved to Naruto-kun."

"Awesome!" Naruto said before staring at something in the tree across from them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"Don't you see that? Watch." He took his flashlight and pointed in the direction he was looking. Whatever was in the tree shined. "Hey I think it's the clue. We found it Hinata!" He said standing up and running toward the tree. Hinata joined him at the bottom. "I'm going to go up there and get it." He said.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." She said as he began to climb the tree. Naruto reached the hiding place and grinned.

"Guess what Hinata...I was right, see." He said showing her the scroll. Hinata giggled. "And teme said I was good for nothing."

"Way to go Naruto-kun, please be careful." She reminded him as he came down.

"You worry too much, I'll be just---" Before he could finish he lost his footing and fell on his back, he wasn't that hight to break anything thank kami. "Damn it..." He grunted. Hinata ran to him and rested his head in her lap.

"Are you ok?" She asked pushing strands of hair out of his face. Naruto laughed.

"Nothing like a good back crack can't cure..." Hinata giggled at his antics and pulled the walkie talkie out.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

Ino looked at the walkie talkie annoyed, but slightly happy.

"Ino here. What's up?" She said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_"Ino-chan, Naruto found the last scroll..."  
_

"Naruto?" Ino said looking at Shikamaru who chuckled a little.

"The idiot is full of surprises." He told her.

"That's awesome...I guess we'll try to find you."

_"Yeah...That's a good idea...Naruto-kun kind of fell from a tree."_ They heard Hinata say. Ino and Shikamaru shook their heads.

_"What! The baka...What did I tell you guys before we split up? Don't get hurt..." _They heard Deidara say.

_"How do you kind of fall from a tree?" _Tenten asked.

_"Naruto says he's sorry, and he's not that hurt. And I don't know Tenten..."_

_"Typical dobe..."_

"Ok enough you guys, we can yell at him when we see him. See you guys in a few." Ino said rolling her blue eyes and then looked at Shikamaru. "Ready to get this over with?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I've been ready..." He answered.

* * *

Eventually the group had met up again some of them to shake their heads at poor Naruto.

"You guys can stop with the look, I get it." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head and grabbed the boy's arms from behind. "What are you doing Sakurahhhhh....What the hell did...Wait actually that feels so much better, thanks." He said stretching a little. Sakura giggled at his reaction.

"My mom does that all the time to us, when we complain about our backs." She told him.

"So what does the clue say?" Kimiko asked. Hinata opened it and began to read it out loud.

"I'm black and I'm white. I am not in the forest, but I am the reason for you being there." She said.

"Why couldn't they just say...'Go to the finish line'?" Tenten asked.

"Too much sake..." Deidara explained to her, then he looked at his watch. "We have a lot of time until morning, un."

"Finally...We can rest, come on Shikamaru." Ino said dragging the boy over to a secluded area.

"Oh yeah, he most definitely didn't make out with her." Sakura said smiling to where the two walked off to.

The remaining groups sat down with each other and the two counselors took in what was around them. Deidara pocked Kimiko causing her to jump slightly.

"One more, un." He whispered to her. "Pinky and the Brat..." He added.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru! Did you see what I saw when we met up with Deidara and Kimiko?" Ino asked as her head was rested on the boy's chest.

"What exactly was I supposed to see, Ino?" He asked. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"Their hands, they were holding hands! Like this." She said grabbing his hand and interwinding their fingers. "They're together. I knew we could do it, Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, we didn't do anything." He told her. Ino shushed him.

"We had everything to do with it." She said. Shikamaru shook his head but said nothing. If it made her happy sure they had _everything_ to do with it.

* * *

**Chapter 15 is done, why must I torture Naruto so? Because I love that little loud mouth blond.... Glad I posted before the New Year. Anyway...**

**How did you guys liked this chapter? Personally I think this will go down as one of my favorites. Please Review my loves! They make me happy. ^^**

**-TwilightRaver-**

**PS. Have a safe and awesome New Year!  
**


	16. End of the Games

**So this is Chapter 16 after a month? I don't even know what to say…But thanks to everyone! I've been trying to prolong this for awhile…But I mustn't any longer. On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** After so many chapters, I'm sure you understand by now…I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura shot up from her sleep. She wasn't sure what made her wake up so abruptly. Sakura looked around to find that everyone was still sleeping, including the two counselors. Sakura looked up at the sun and wished she was one of those people that knew how to tell time by the position of the sun. She let out a light sigh, regardless they had to all get up anyway.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun." She said poking the boy in the ribs.

"What Sakura?" The raven haired boy snapped.

"You aren't a morning person are you?" She asked. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at her halfheartedly. "I take that as a no…Well we have to get up now." Sasuke sat up and looked at her through his messy bangs.

"I'm up."

"Mind helping me get everyone else up?"

"Hn." The Uchiha responded standing and walking toward his best friend. He brought his foot back to kick him but was stopped.

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't kick him!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke sighed he hated mornings, but tapped the blond instead with his foot.

After some time they had managed to get everyone up finally.

"What time is it?" Ino asked yawning a little. Deidara looked down at the watch on his arm.

"Ten forty-five." He answered.

"We have less than two hours before check in." Naruto said. Everyone looked at the blond.

"Hn. He's been quiet and he seems to have a brain." Neji said breaking the silence.

"Are you calling me stupid Hyuuga?!" Naruto asked.

"What a drag…We should head toward the finish line." Shikamaru said cutting in.

"Shikamaru's right. We should start to head back; we're pretty far from where we entered." Kimiko said while stretching.

* * *

"Tomorrow is our last full day here." Tenten said breaking the silence that the group had fallen into.

"Hn. Why do you sound so sad?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I mean when I first got here I thought it was going to be so boring. But it was really fun. Now it's time to go home." She said.

"I agree with Tenten, I'm going to miss this camp." Hinata said.

"I'll even miss our insane counselors." Naruto added looking up at the sky. Everyone laughed or chuckled but the two counselors that glared at them over their shoulders. "Just joking," Naruto said holding up his hands in defense.

"You live another day, un." Deidara said turning back around. Naruto pouted no one else had their lives jeopardized everyday. But then he remembered what his parents always told him, _They only do that because they care_. Yeah...He'd go with that.

"What are you two going to do when camp is over?" Ino asked.

"Probably nothing." Kimiko answered.

"What do you mean nothing, un?" Deidara questioned. "There are plenty of things to do when we get home, though not all are legal…" He added. Kimiko stopped causing the person behind her to bump into her.

"Troublesome, why did you stop?" Shikamaru mumbled pushing the girl forward some.

"What do you mean not all are legal? I'm not doing anything illegal Deidara." Kimiko said. Deidara smirked.

"Oh right, because _Kimi-chan_ is such a good girl right? That would explain why you got drunk on your birthday (1), un. I'm pretty sure that falls under illegal." Deidara answered. Kimiko's face turned red.

"You got drunk on your birthday?" Sasuke asked quirking an eyebrow. His curiosity got the best of him. Everyone waited for the girl to answer.

"Well?" Sakura inquired.

"Deidara, why do you do such things to me?" Kimiko mumbled. The blond only smirked. "He managed to talk me into it. There were fake IDs and a bar…Some pretty interesting drinks…and some details you don't need know, but other than that it was an awesome birthday." She explained though the look she gave Deidara read 'I'll get you later'. "But doesn't mean you guys should do something like that." She added as an after thought.

"Hn. I would have never thought you would be the type to fall to peer pressure." Neji said.

"It's the blue eyes, un. That always gets them. Am I right Ino and Naruto."

"Every time." Ino said smiling.

"Eh, the people I know have grown tolerant to it…" Naruto said glaring at his friends. "Though, if you add the pout and manage to get your eyes to glaze over…They usually cave." He added. The majority of the ones that weren't blond rolled their eyes.

"Who's in to changing their shampoo with some type of hair dye?" Kimiko questioned. Some of them laughed. The plan was perfect.

"You wouldn't dare, un." Deidara said glaring at her. She glared back.

"Try me."

* * *

Before long they stood at the edge of the forest and they could clearly see the finish line at the other end of the field. The sad part the whole thing is that they still had to wait a good thirty minutes before they could actually cross the line. Another thing was that they could clearly see the one team they were trying their hardest to beat all this time not too far from them.

"Looks like it's going to be an actual race to the finish." Deidara said turning to look at them. "We'll grab the clues and drop our bags, un." He added thoughtfully.

"They don't seem to be getting along over there." Hinata pointed out. It was true there seemed to be a little rebellion occurring on the other team.

"Sasori seems annoyed, eh Deidara?" Kimiko asked the blond. Deidara nodded but smiled.

"Either he's annoyed for having to wait so long or because of Hisa...I'm betting on both." Deidara said.

"It's only a matter of time." Tenten said bouncing on the ball of her feet. And apparently the other team knew it too, though they didn't look as excited.

"Who has the scrolls?" Sakura asked. Sasuke held them up. This was it. At the finish line were Tsunade had shown up along with the other people in the camp that didn't participate in this leg of the games. And out of the corner of their eye they could see that last final team that was in the forest with them...Though they didn't see them much of a threat.

Time seemed to slow down as people dropped their bags and checked the watches on their arms.

"Time to run, un." At the same time all groups ran towards the finish line...Though the team they were up against the entire time seemed to have a problem...Majority of them were walking including the male counselor. Causing the girl counselor of the group to turn and yell at them.

Deidara and his team would have stopped and laughed but they decided to keep running and not come in second. Might as well finish strong. They crossed the line and the other campers clapping as they stopped in front of Tsunade. Sasuke handed her the scrolls and she looked at them before smiling.

"We have our winners for this years competition!" She yelled. Again people cheered as the group celebrated their win in their own unique way of course.

"We won! We won!" Naruto yelled lifting Hinata and spinning her around in a circle. She giggled.

Hisa glared at the group that won, and then at her group as they crossed the line last. This was their entire fault, if they hadn't had decided to go against her wishes of cheating earlier and had just ran like she wanted them to, she would have…They would have won.

"Hn. You get to shave her head now Kimiko." Sasuke said when he noticed the brown haired girl glaring at his counselor. Said counselor turned around to look at her victim.

"Looks like you win. **_Again_**. You steal _my_ guy, and now you're going to shave off my _beautiful _hair." Everyone watched the two girls.

"I was never _your_ guy, un." Deidara answered before Kimiko could.

"There's no need Deidara." Kimiko looked at Hisa again a smile on her face. "I didn't steal anything...And you can keep your _beautiful _hair."

"Excuse me?" Hisa questioned confusion evident on her face. Sasori smirked from behind her; he told her that nothing she did was going to work.

"Kimiko? What are you doing? You can put this bitch in her place once and for all!" Sakura piped up.

"Especially since she definitely wouldn't hesitate to shave your head." Tenten added. Kimiko shook her head a smile still on her face.

"It's a never ending cycle. I shave her head and she'd have another reason to hate me. Even if this was the big _**bang**_, it wouldn't have ended anything right, Hisa? I realized that shaving your head would just make me seem like I was in middle school, and that's not what I want. I'm done playing these petty games; it's time to act our age. Now excuse me while I celebrate with my _friends_." Kimiko smirked. "You do remember the meaning of the word right?" With one last jab at her the group began to walk away.

Hisa stared at the retreating backs of the group. She growled.

"Why does she always win?" Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked turning to look at him. Sasori looked at her lazily.

"When will you learn? You practically hand her everything she _wins_. You make yourself look like the biggest fool and then you blame everyone else for it. It's pathetic really." Sasori said. Hisa glared at him.

"What would you know? You don't give a damn about anything that isn't art." Sasori looked at her indifferently.

"Perhaps, but I do know a losing battle when I see one. Do what you want. You've wasted enough of my time." With that Sasori walked away from her. Hisa growled once again and kicked the chair in front of her. Someone really needed to work on her anger issues.

* * *

The four girls laid around lazily about their cabin after they were cleaned and changed. Currently they were thinking of things to do the next day seeing as it was the last full day of camp.

"We could just hang with the guys." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah and watch you guys being all lovey dovey with them...I'll pass." Sakura answered her head hanging off the edge of the bed so the blood flowed to it. Yeah that's how bored she was.

"Oh forehead, you're just mad that Sasuke didn't make his move on you." Ino stated. "You only have tomorrow. I say you just go for it."

"Shut up Ino-pig. No one asked you for your opinion." Sakura said throwing her pillow at the blond.

"You guys never stop." Hinata mumbled as the two girls began to yell at each other. Both her and Tenten sighed simultaneously and smiled at each other. Somethings just never change.

* * *

"Teme! Stop ignoring me!" Naruto shouted at his best friend. Sasuke had been ignoring Naruto for quite some time simply because he didn't want to hear the boy's idea of having fun the next day.

"Uchiha answer the idiot." Neji said he was getting annoyed of the boys constant yells. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga and his glare shifted to the blond that was currently now jumping on his bed like some child.

"What dobe?" Naruto stopped jumping and sat crossed leg in front of his friend.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to stop ignoring me." Sasuke's glare intensified as he pushed the boy off the bed causing him to cry out in pain.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled. "Couldn't we have tied him to a tree or something?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, he would find a way out of it and back here." Neji said.

"Hn. We can still test that theory." Sasuke piped up. "Still got those keys to the supply cabin Hyuuga?"

"Tenten has them." Sasuke shrugged before jumping off the bed and grabbing Naruto off the ground.

"Go get them then and bring the girls with you...We're going to test Naruto's survival skills." He said dragging the said boy out of the cabin. Naruto yelled and squirmed trying to get out of the grasp, but it was futile.

"Currently I like the way Sasuke thinks." Shikamaru said following. Neji smirked as he closed the door.

* * *

"Did you hear screaming?" Kimiko asked walking out of the bathroom. Deidara looked at her from the chair by the window.

"No. Why, un?" Deidara asked. She shook her head. She swore she heard someone scream and it kind of sounded like Naruto. Shrugging she sat down on the arm of the chair looking at Deidara. "What, un?" He asked when he noticed she was staring at him.

"You've got that look on your face. That thinking face." She said. Deidara looked at her amused.

"Thinking face?" He questioned. Kimiko nodded. He shook his head at her before speaking. "I guess I was thinking, un. Our mission isn't complete."

"And to complete it we're going to...?"

"We're not going to do anything...But sneaking them out of their cabins after curfew tomorrow night." He answered. "Of course you haven't forgotten that tradition Kimiko." She smiled.

"You really think I'd forget that? It's practically the highlight of all my summers. Where will we be going this year?" Kimiko said. Deidara smirked before pulling her into his lap.

"My favorite place." He answered. Kimiko raised an eyebrow before it dawned on her.

"You're not going to make us..."

"You'll have to wait and see, un."

* * *

(1)- For full story read _Of Fake IDs and Birthdays_

**So...This was painful chapter to write everyone. Haha. **

**But as you can see, there will be another chapter. ^^ Yay!**

**Where's Deidara's favorite place? Well, it's been in a previous chapter. Can you figure out what Kimiko was going to ask him? haha. Probably not...**

**Well I have a Spanish speech like thing to write...6 minutes...I can barely talk for two. Haha. Anyway. Please review! It makes me happy!!!**

**-TwilightRaver  
**


	17. Catch Ya Later

**So this is THE CHAPTER. Chapter 17. **

**Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me since the beginning and has encouraged me to continue writing this fic. My first Naruto fanfic and my first multi-chapter story. Thank you to those that even just skimmed some of the chapters! Thank you to everyone that favorite this story or added it to their alerts! It means a lot. And of course to the reviewers! My lovely reviewers! **

**This is dedicated to you! Just because you found it in your hearts to read my story! ^^ Thank you again! But now it's time to get on with the story! Wait...One last song quote! =P  
**

_"I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come" -How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20_

**One last thing...My disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **We've come a long way you and me dear but I must go. But before I do...I must say. I do not own Naruto.

**Now for the last time...On with the story!

* * *

**

Naruto glared at his friends as they all sat in the mess hall eating their last breakfast. Why was the blond glaring? Well his lovely friends thought it would be fun to tie him to a tree. And he was not happy. Not even Hinata had helped the poor boy from being tied to the tree. Though he couldn't blame her...at least she was against the whole thing...Kind of.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Hinata his eyes softening slightly. "You aren't mad at me about last night are you?" She asked. Naruto smiled only she could do that to him.

"Of course not Hina-chan! I know you would have helped me if it wasn't for them." He said glaring at the others at the table.

"Quite glaring at us dobe." Sasuke said flicking a piece of toast at him.

"No. Because of you I have rope burns on my arms!" Naruto yelled causing a few other campers to look at him.

"Shut up baka. Besides we told you to stop moving." Neji said.

"You have to admit Naruto. It was pretty funny." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head. Now nor ever was going to find the night before funny.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke had dragged Naruto passed many of the cabins some people had peeked out the window to see what the yelling was about, but most ignored it. Finally stopping at the perfect tree along the path in the forest, Sasuke Uchiha smiled...Yes he smiled like a seven year old about to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar.  
_

_"Teme! You're scaring the crap out of me! You--You smiled! No Sasuke! I thought you were joking about tying me to a tree!" Naruto yelled still trying to get out of the Uchiha's grasp but it simply wasn't working. _

_"I hope Neji brings tape..." Shikamaru mumbled. At that moment they could hear voices getting closer. And in the lead was Neji with rope...A lot of rope. Behind him were the girls asking what Neji was going to do with the rope. _

_"About time, Hyuuga. Nara help me hold this idiot to the tree." Sasuke said. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath but complied. _

_"Hinataaaaaa-chaaaaaan! Help me!" Naruto yelled pleadingly to the girl. Hinata moved but her cousin stopped her. _

_"Help him Hinata and you're going to be tied up next to him." Hinata's eyes widened a little before she stepped back next to Tenten. Her cousin was very intimidating at times. _

_"Sorry Naruto-kun." At that moment Naruto began to cry. Why was life so cruel?_

_"Neji no need to be so mean!" Tenten said though she was smiling at the sight of Naruto freaking out against the tree. _

_"You guys are horrible. Why would you do that to poor Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled, Kami was finally shining a light on him. "I mean you could at least ask for our help. Instead of having us watch." She added an evil glint in her eyes. As quickly as that light had shown on him, it was gone. _

_"Hn. Fine. Sakura help Neji with the rope. Ino--"_

_"Of course I want to help! About time you asked! How about Tenten and I tie his feet...It'll stop the kicking." As the tying began, the laughter erupted, and the cries for help continued. _

_"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she placed a shiny piece of duct tape over his mouth._

**End of Flashback**

The teens were laughing again...Well all but two. Naruto and Hinata. Naruto once again glared at them and Hinata found her hands extremely interesting.

"I still can't believe Hinata taped his mouth." Ino said wiping her tears of mirth.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You guys are so funny." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Aw. Come on Naruto, it's all in fun. No need to be so angry." Tenten said.

"Don't worry...I'll get you guys. It might be today but remember...I'll get you." Everyone raised an eyebrow at his sudden tone, it was somewhat menacing. "Come on Hinata-chan! Let's go for a walk!"

"Uh...Um...Ok. N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said standing. She was little thrown off by his sudden happy-go-lucky mood. Everyone was. When the couple was gone the girls turned to the guys.

"Should we be worried?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. No, we'll just get him a bunch of his favorite ramen and he'll pretty much forget about it." Sasuke answered.

"And it always works." Shikamaru added.

* * *

The day had went by extremely fast, and the teens were in their respective cabins staring up at their ceilings. Dreading the fact that they'd be going back home the next day. All day they were slightly hoping for once that their insane counselors would have showed up and dragged them off to do something they simply didn't want to do. But those insane counselors were no where to be found.

It was exactly 11:00pm when Sasuke Uchiha heard a knock at the door. He was by no means asleep, he was a teenager and teens (other than Shikamaru) stayed up extremely late. When Sasuke didn't get up immediately the door to the cabin opened.

"What the hell, un. Didn't you guys hear me knock?" The person shined a light in their faces causing them all to sit up and glare at him slightly.

"What a drag. What could you possibly want, Deidara?" Shikamaru asked stifling a yawn.

"It's after curfew and it's the last night of camp, so I decided to do something nice for you all. Talk about being ungrateful." Deidara said.

"That still doesn't explain what we're doing." Neji said.

"Just get dressed, un. We're going swimming. And hurry up, we don't have all night. The girls are already out there and that just _shouldn't_ happen." Deidara said stepping out of the cabin closing the door on his way.

"What are we waiting for! I'm actually glad to see him! Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

The group stood in the very place their counselors had taken them their second day at the camp. Hopefully they weren't going to be forced to jump from the cliff above.

"Is this your last chance effort to kill us?" Ino asked. Deidara glared down at her.

"No, but don't tempt me." Deidara said. "Actually, we're here to enjoy the last night at camp, un. If you want to jump, go ahead. Hopefully you trust the people you're with. Other than that have fun."

The water was a chilly, but once being in it for awhile they managed to get used to it. Kimiko had brought with her a bunch of water toys that she stole--borrowed from the supply cabin.

At one point they were playing a game of "volleyball" with the inflatable beach ball. They stopped when the noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around. The calls from above got their attention.

"Hey everyone! Hinata and I are going to jump!" Naruto yelled. "Ready Hinata-chan? Think of it as an apology from the first time we...er, fell." Hinata giggled and grabbed the blonds hand.

"On the count of three Naruto-kun?" She asked. He nodded. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They said in unison as they jumped down below. They resurfaced smiles on their faces.

"That was so much fun! We should do it again later, ne Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Naruto." She answered.

"Hey Neji, want to race to the top of the cliff?" Tenten asked turning to the boy.

"Hn. No."

"Scared I'll beat you again?" She teased. Neji glared at her slightly.

"Let's go." Tenten smiled as she followed the coffee haired boy.

Once the reached the top both of them caught their breaths.

"I definitely won that." Tenten said.

"Hn. It was a tie." Neji defended.

"Nuh uh."

"Tenten, I refuse to play your little game." Tenten laughed.

"Ok ok. Lighten up." She said. "It was a tie." She agreed.

"Hn. Since we're up here, we might as well jump." Neji said. Tenten nodded and walked with him to the edge of the cliff. She waved down to their friends.

"This time we'll actually jump this time. I won't leap at you." Tenten said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Neji asked. And the two of them jumped into the water.

"So how was it this time, un?" Deidara asked once they resurfaced.

"It was a little more exciting last time..." Tenten said.

"Shall I push you next time?" Neji asked only to have Tenten splash him with water. Laughing the group went back to playing their game of water "volleyball".

* * *

After awhile Sakura climbed out of the water and sat on the side watching her friends play. Out of that group she was the only one to not have someone. A splash of water pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Why so glum?" Sakura wiped the water out of her face and glared half heartily at Kimiko.

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"Usually that means that something is wrong." Kimiko said getting out of the water to sit next to her. "What's the matter?"

"Really, it's nothing important." Sakura shrugged. Kimiko nodded slightly.

"I'm finally starting to get what Deidara was trying to teach you guys...and myself this summer." Sakura looked at her curiously. "Trust...and chances I guess. I could be completely wrong, because this is Deidara after all. What I'm trying to say Sakura is if this thing that _isn't_ important really _is_ important...Trust that everything will be ok and take a chance. If you don't you might regret it."

"But if I do take this chance, I might regret that as well." Sakura replied. Kimiko nodded again but with a smile on her face.

"Like I said, trust that everything will ok." She said as she stood up. "Anyway, I'm getting back in the water care to join us?" Sakura nodded and followed.

* * *

"Oi. Where did Sakura-chan and teme go?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura said something about taking a chance..." Ino replied shrugging slightly. Deidara looked at Kimiko with his head tilted to the side.

"Is this your doing, un?" He asked her.

"Found them..." Kimiko said ignoring Deidara. Everyone looked up to the top of the cliff and found their friends standing at the top. They couldn't really see them completely but they knew it was regardless.

At the top of the cliff, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sasuke...The reason I wanted to come up here wasn't to jump." She said finally. Sasuke watched as she played with some of her pink hair. "Actually I'm not even sure why I picked to come up here...I guess because if it didn't go the way I wanted to I could just jump and pretend like nothing happened. Also I think I picked here, because this is the first place you actually talked to me--" Sakura's rambling was cut short when a pair of warm lips touched hers. As soon as they appeared they were gone. Sakura stood there frozen.

"You're really annoying you know that." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura blinked a few times. "But you're not nearly as bad a Naruto..."

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Sakura asked once her vocal chords worked again.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking away. Sakura smiled, she'd learned the secret language of the Uchiha and knew what it meant. Sakura walked closer to him and pecked him on lips.

"You're annoying too." She said. Sasuke smirked and shook his head before grabbing her and jumping off the cliff.

"Stop doing that!" Sakura shierked when they resurfaced.

"You asked for it." Sasuke replied.

"I saw that forehead! I saw the whole thing!" Ino yelled swimming toward her pink haired girl.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled. "Just to think everything is going to be peaceful."

"Looks like teme isn't gay after all." Naruto said.

"Careful Naruto...Uchiha might drown you." Neji said noticing the murderous look from Sasuke.

"Not if Hinata has a say(1)." Tenten teased, causing her to get water splashed at her.

"Stop it Tenten." Hinata said.

"Alright, there will be no murders tonight, un." Deidara said.

"Besides it's like two in the morning and I'm tired." Kimiko added as she wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck from behind.

"Finally." Shikamaru said.

"Oh be quiet." Ino hissed.

* * *

The teens had returned all the borrowed equipment and walked down the path to the cabins careful not to wake any of their fellow campers. Finally they reached cabins 13 A and 13B.

"Get some rest and we'll see you off tomorrow." Kimiko said stifling a yawn.

"Night." The eight chimed as they entered their cabins, though it was very much morning. The two counselors walked to their cabin in silence, hoping they'd get some sleep before having to get up in the next couple of hours.

* * *

The morning had come and to say they were tired would be an understatement. Their bags had already be placed on the bus and they too would be on the bus in the next twenty minutes. As the eight stood next to bus talking their counselors walked up to them, both of them looked just as tired as they felt.

"You two look horrible." Ino said.

"You don't look any better sunshine." Deidara retorted causing her to glare at him.

"Ignore him, Ino. Sometimes it's just easier that way." Kimiko said smiling some. Deidara scoffed.

"What do you see in him?" Tenten asked.

"Honestly...I don't know." The look Deidara sent her caused them to laugh or chuckle in some cases. "Just kidding...Well we just wanted to see you guys off. We don't get to leave for another two hours, we have to check the cabins."

"Well that sucks." Naruto said.

"Campers! Begin loading the buses!" Shizune called.

"Finally." Deidara mumbled. "Enjoy the rest of the summer. Let's go Kimiko." When she didn't move he sighed. _Here come the hugs and farewells._

"Shikamaru go outside and stop being so lazy." Kimiko said hugging him.

"Troublesome...I've had enough of being outside."

"Ino...Make sure he does something..."

"Of course."

"Hinata and Naruto. Naruto be more careful and Hinata make sure he doesn't die of ramen poisoning." Kimiko said hugging them both.

"Wait! There's a such thing as ramen poisoning?" Naruto shrieked. Kimiko shook her head and laughed.

"She's joking Naruto-kun."

"Don't scare me like that Kimi-chan."

"Tenten you have to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Promise." Tenten said smiling.

"Neji...Am I allowed to hug you? Or will you kick my ass?" She asked. Neji rolled his eyes and allowed her to hug him.

"Hn. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

"Same question Sasuke." She said turning to the Uchiha. Sasuke allowed himself to be hugged.

"Take care." Kimiko turned to Sakura.

"Promise you'll manage to get everyone together so we can hang." She said. Sakura nodded as she hugged her.

"I promise!" Sakura said letting go.

"You guys better get on the bus! Make sure you stay in contact!" Everyone nodded or raised a hand showing they heard as they climbing onto the bus.

Deidara looked at the girl standing next to him after the bus pulled away.

"So I was thinking next year..." Kimiko looked at rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Where are you going? Don't you want to hear my plans for next summer, un."

"Ne, ne. I still have to survive the rest of this summer with you. Hearing your outrageous plans for next year might make me board up my house and stay there." Deidara smirked and ran to catch up to her.

"But then you'd miss me, un. Besides you know you love my ideas." They continued to walk not saying anything. "Come on. What do say?"

"If any of these _ideas_ involve jumping off of high places to prove a point...You can forget it." Deidara slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Just trust me, Kimiko." Oh how those words made her cringe and smile at the same time.

* * *

**(1)--When I wrote that line, I hadn't read chapter 437 yet...Irony is something else isn't it.**

**We've made it to the end! And I am so sad! What am I to do now? I mean this took up a good, nine to ten months? And I'm glad because without you...I would have never gotten past chapter 3. Haha. **

**But now more than _ever_ I want to know your opinion, should I write a sequel to this story? I mean I've thought about it and for a while it's been a really big NO, mainly because I didn't know what the plot would be. But lately I've gotten some pretty good ideas to what I would love to write but only if you guys really want me to write it. So should I write this sequel? This chapter pretty much left it open for a sequel. There's a poll on my profile as well and a little preview of what you could expect.  
**

**Well enough of me holding you up! For the very last time in _Welcome to Camp_. Please Review and let's go out with a _BANG_!**

**Forever there will be love, **

**TwilightRaver ^^  
**


End file.
